My Flower
by Halley Vanaria
Summary: Kanda have a dream about a strange beautiful girl, who is she? A little girl come to the Black Order, who is this little girl? Kanda have a feeling for her! What will happen to the little girl if the Black Order find out who is she? Will Kanda still love her? Please read and review, this is my second story InuyashaXDGM, Kanda X Oc
1. Chapter 1

**My Flower**

Hi guys! Sorry, but while I made chapter 4 for The Light of Hope I have this ideas so sorry :( But I will update chapter 4 as soon as possible so please wait ok?

About this story umm... please enjoy it and don't mad at me.

Chapter 1: The beginning

After defeated Naraku, Kagome live a happy life with Inuyasha and of course she is a priestess and she immortal with her husband and why she is immortal? It was because the part of sacred jewel's power affects her so she is a immortal just like her husband Inuyasha, they live in Japan and quite far from the village they live in the small house near by the mountain and there is a lake near their house and of course it have lotus flowers on it and some flowers around the lake. Well you can say that there are many flowers around the lake, Kagome think that this place is a good spot for her family to live. Time pass, Kagome and Inuyasha finally have a baby little girl and they name her Hana, Hana is a sweet girl, her voice is soft and she have a long cream hair (Well I don't know but Hana just look like Chii in Chobits but she much more cheerful than Chii) and a beautiful gold brown eye just like her father but she don't have a dog's ear like her dad her ear just like human. Hana spiritual and purifies power very strong, stronger than Kagome and Hana learn everything from her mother, even the time already pass for sixteen years but she still look like a six years old girl.

Her mom said that when she almost release her true strength, she will turn into her eighteen or seventeen body from and she will in that from forever and she can't change back. Just like her mom who look like twenty but actually she already over 300 years old (=.=) and her father who look like twenty-three but he just like her mom, over 300 years old and Hana...only 15 years old. Hana just like her father Inuyasha her hair will turn black on the day of the new moon and that is her weakness time, Hana is a hard working girl and she always do her best and she is a fast learner. All Kagome's medical herd she learns by heart and very fast, her mom and dad very proud of her. Hana always play and rest near the lake and she love flowers especially lotus, her best friend is a two tails cat Kilala (After Sango and Miroku pass away, Kilala follow Kagome and Inuyasha) and sometimes her fox demon uncle Shippo come visit her family. Kagome and Inuyasha love their daughter very much but they know is time for Hana to know her secret and they kept it from her since she was born...

... Hana is playing outside with Kilala near the lake she smile and giggles a lot with her cat friend then "Hana dear! Come inside we need to talk to you" Kagome call her daughter "I'm coming mommy!" Hana answer her mother "Come on Kilala!" Hana say and the kitty jump on her shoulder as she run into her house. "Mommy what's wrong?" Hana ask her mother, Kagome sigh and look at Inuyasha and he nods to her. "Mommy, daddy?" Hana ask them with the worry eye "Well Hana, do you know why you have power to heal?" Kagome ask and Hana shook her head, her mom sigh "That because you have... innocence inside your body" "My what?" Hana confuse "Innocence! Know is the god's crystal that now inside your body since you was born Hana, it chooses you" Inuyasha say to his daughter "That's why you have the power to heal, that is your innocence ability beside..." Kagome say "Beside...?" Hana ask "It have another ability!" "And what is the other ability?" Hana keep asking "When you sing everything around you is quite and you know why... Because when you sing, your voice and your song did save the poor soul from they hurt and pain dear" Kagome say "We know every things about innocence, akuma, exorcise, the Noah and the Millennium Earl" Inuyasha say as they keep explain for her everything "...That's all we knew through 300 years and we very proud of you Hana, this is your choice we won't stop you" Inuyasha say with proud voice, Hana nods and Kagome hug her "With choice you choose is fine with us because this is your path life and we very proud of you dear" Kagome smile "Mommy, Daddy can I go outside and think?" Hana ask and Inuyasha nods.

Hana go outside and sit near the lake she look up and see the bright moon, she smile and a small wind blow over her hair. Hana close her eye and everything around her turn to be quite, the winds stop blowing even all the creature around being quite look at her as she star to sing a beautiful moon melody, her parent enjoy her song and it seem the nature listen to her voice. When she finish the song and she enjoy the silent for the moment, the winds break that moment with its own sound it seem very happy and everything back to normal. Hana smile and go inside her house "Mom, Dad" Her parent look at her "I will going to the Black Order and join them" She smile to her parent and they smile back to her "We so proud of you Hana" Kagome say "When will you go?" Inuyasha ask her "Tomorrow and can I have Kilala with me?" Hana ask "Yes, you can" Her mother smile "Arigatou! Okaasan, Otousan!" Hana say in cheerful voice as she huge her parent...

The sun is rise, the birds are singing for a new day, Hana wear her light blue kimono and she holds her western luggage "Hana here!" Kagome said as she gives her daughter a small box. Hana open it "Haaaaa! Kawai!" Hana said happily as she looks at the white bracelet with some decorate of the pink small lotus "Arigatou Okaasan!" She said happily "I pack for you some western cloths I made for you and all your kimono most of them are new, beside don't worry when you turn into eighteen I put the charm on your cloths so it will fit you and it always look like new" Kagome smile to her daughter as she put the bracelet on Hana's left arm "Hana, remember you have to pretend that you don't know anything and if someone ask you about us just say... that we pass away" Inuyasha say "Demo...Otousan..." Hana confuse "It for your own good Hana!" Inuyasha told her and she nods as she huge her parent the last time "Aishiteiru! Otousan, Okaasan!" She said in the sweet voice "We love you too Hana more than anything" Kagome said "Remember write letters for us!" Inuyasha said "Ok!" Hana answer in the cheerful voice, she turn back "Come on Kilala!" "Mew!" Kilala say then she change herself into the big cat with some fire under her feet and she lie down for Hana climb up her back. They about to go "Matte!" Hana look back to her family, they smile to her and they said "Happy birthday, Hana, your sixteen birthday!" Hana smile "Un!" Then Kilala fly away with Hana ride on her back. Kagome look at the sky she smile then she cry "Don't worry she will be fine, Kilala is with her!" Inuyasha said try to calm his wife "I know, but what if... she fall in love with someone? I'm not ready for that!" Kagome say and keep crying "I'm not ready for that too, but if that happen I will test his power to see that if he strong enough to protect her" Inuyasha say and he look at the sky 'Be safe, our little flower!' He thought

2 years later...

Men who wear a classes and a black jacket have a cross on it and a big bag behind him, he look like an artist. General Tiedoll now on his way to the small village quite far from London, when get inside the village he wonder that he could find a new student in this small village. But... something strange why, the village so quite? General Tiedoll walk inside the village until he see all the villager pay they attention into a little girl, she have a cream long hair and beautiful gold brown eye and she wear a simple blue dress and it long to her knee. General look at the girl, he think she about six or seven years old, suddenly part of his bag star to glow he look at his bag then to the girl. The little girl close her eye, General Tiedoll notice that everything now more quite and the innocence star to glow more then he hear a wonderful melody he never hear before. The girl sings with her soft voice, when her song end every one still quite then they claps their hands some of them have tears on their eyes "It so wonderful!" "I never hear such a beautiful melody like that!" "Ahh... I feel so so... peaceful in my heart..."... General Tiedoll listens to the villager as they give the girl money "Thank you! I hope everyone enjoy" The girl say with the sweet voice as she bow her head.

General Tiedoll smile and he follow her then "Hey! Give me all your money!" A man holds a knife menace the little girl "But I own it by myself!" The little girl cries in the soft voice "Give me now!" "Nooo!" The girl cries "You ask for it!" The man says as he about stab her, General Tiedoll stop him "Leave. The. Little. Girl. Alone!" He says in the torn voice and sends a death glare to the man "You... lucky today!" The man says as he walks away "Umm... Ano... Thank you for saving me" The little girl bow her head "Are you ok?" Tiedoll ask the little girl "Un!" She answers cheerfully "What's your name?" "My name's Hana" "Nice to meet you Hana" Tiedoll smile to the little girl "Ano...your name...please?" "Froi Tiedoll" "Un! Nice to meet you Tiedoll San!" Hana say then she notice his hand "Your hand...is bleeding" She say as she hold Tiedoll's hand "It ok! Don't worry" Tiedoll say as he wave his other hand, Hana say nothing as she touch his wound and close her eye. Her body glow into the warm light and her hair star to hovering in the air (You can image that right?) Tiedoll eye wide at her, when Hana open her eye and stop glowing she release her hand "There, now it fine" She say in the soft voice Tiedoll look at his wound and he surprise that is already heal.

"What is that?" Hana ask and point at the light inside Tiedoll's bag, he take out the innocence and Hana act like she never sees something like that "Woww..." Then the innocence hit into her bracelet, Hana confuse and General Tiedoll explains for her everything then he asks her about her life and family. Hana star to cry and she tell him that she is Japanese but her parent passed away, now she travel with her friend Kilala. "I'm so sorry to hear about your parent Hana, would you like to join the Black Order and be my student?" General ask her "But what about Kilala?" Hana ask him "Take me to your friend please, I will talk with her" Tiedoll request and she nods. Hana lead Tiedoll to a tree near the forest, he can see a luggage under the tree "Kilala! I'm back" Hana call her friend with the soft voice, Tiedoll can hear a "Mew!" for respond then he see a light yellow kitty but it tails make him wonder. Kilala run to Hana and jump on her shoulder then Hana turn back to Tiedoll "This is my friend Kilala, Kilala this is Tiedoll Sensei!" "Mew!" "Tiedoll Sensei can I..." Hana say in the soft voice "Of course you can" Tiedoll smile to her "Haaa! Arigatou Tiedoll Sensei!" Hana say as she hug Tiedoll, he smile to her "Now, now, I will write a letter for you and I will show you the way to the Black Order" "Hai!" Hana answer cheerfully...

... "Here, when you get there just give this to the person name Komui, ok?" "Hai!" "Mew!" Then Tiedoll take out the map and show her the way and he smile to her, he always want a cheerful student "You think you can get there?" He asks her "Hai! No problem Kilala can take me there" Tiedoll eye wide at Hana, she look at Kilala "Kilala, let's go" "Mew!" Kilala jump down to the ground and change herself Tiedoll gasp at what happen "Hana... I need to write more something in the letter if you please" "Oh...Ok" Tiedoll star to write down as he ask her about Kilala and Hana told him that she found and helped her few years ago in Japan and she discovered that Kilala is the two tails cat in some stories of Japan. Tiedoll nods as he keep writing and then he give the letter to Hana, when Hana on Kilala back she look at Tiedoll "Tiedoll Sensei what about you?" Hana ask him with the soft voice "I'm now on my journey, we will meet again Hana" Tiedoll wave his hand "Hai!" Hana smile to him and wave her hand while Kilala fly up to the sky...

'Yuu, I hope that little girl could help you!' Tiedoll thought as he keeps walking his journey.

SO... HOW WAS IT? PLEASE R&R

(^.^)

PS: AT THIS TIME ALLEN STILL NOT COME TO THE BLACK ORDER YET SO PLEASE WAIT OK?

ENJOY


	2. Chapter 2

**My Flower**

Chapter 2: The Black Order

Kanda looks around him and he knows that he is dreaming this dream again, but this time is difference instead for the garden of flowers or the lotus lake is on the hill and it was night time and the moon is big full with the bright moon light. Now Kanda look front of him, this time under the full moon he sees that girl again a cream long hair he ever sees and she wear a very light pink kimono 'Who is she?' he thought again and he keep looking at her. The small winds blow, her hair hovering in the air and under the bright moon her body even her hair seem to glow a mystery light under the moon light and it make her look more beautiful even Kanda don't know her but he come closer and closer to her, Kanda just about to touch her hair… He wake up, Kanda's arm hold front of him and sweats over his body Kanda close his eye and remember that dream again. He had that kind of dream for a month and every time he tried to touch her even calls her he always wake up, under his eye she is so mystery and so beautiful but he realized that she is more beautiful under the big bright full moon night just like tonight "Che! It already that late?" Kanda sigh and take his exorcise coat and go for a walk, suddenly…

Hana look at the night sky 'Tonight is so beautiful' and she look up the high clip while she hold her luggage and it took her two days to find the Order after she met General Tiedoll. She wears her usual kimono and is a light pink color, one of her favorite and she look at Kilala "Are you ready?" She ask softly and Kilala nods her head, Hana smile and she ride on Kilala back then they fly up to the clip, when they up to the clip and Kilala turn into her small from and jump on Hana's shoulder. Hana look at Kilala and smile as she walking to the Order and her hand hold her luggage, Hana notice that they are so many strange creature fly around the Order she don't know what are they and she point one "Look Kilala, I wonder what are they" "Mew!" Hana giggles "We almost there"

Hana didn't know that the entire science department look at her even Leenalee "Who is she?" Reever asks "Is she too young to join the Order?" Johnny asks "Guys! What's wrong? If is the outsider just get him away!" Komui said annoy "But Nii san she just about six or seven" Leenalee say "Hm?" Komui look at the screen "Nii san look, her hair is a cream color" "Umm… that's strange, did she climb up here by herself?" "No it seems that something carried her up here us not sure" Reever say then they heard the sweet voice "Umm... Ano... My name is Hana and I come here from the order of Tiedoll sensei. Um... and I have a letter from him too and he asks me to give this letter to the person name... Komui umm..." her voice is so sweet that "Awwww... she so cuttteee!" Komui say "Did she just say General Tiedoll?" Reever asks "I think... yes" Leenalee say "Let's see..." Reever says "Please stand front of the gatekeeper to make sure that you not an akuma"

Hana heard the respond and she look at the big strange face in front of her "Umm... Ano... Konbanwa..." She says a little shyly as her bow her head, suddenly the half of the door come alive and look at her and make surprise "Ehhh?" And the eye of the face makes the x-ray on her suddenly "SHE IS OUTTA!" The gate yells and cries "Eh? Did I make something wrong?" She asks the gate softly. At this time the entire science department gasps "WHAT!" "I CAN'T TELL SHE IS HUMAN OR NOT! SHE IS a FRIEND OF MILLENNIUM EARL" The gate keeps yelling "Eh? I'm sorry but I'm not a friend of the Earl" Hana say in confuse then she can feel someone behind her and she look back. Hana can't see that person clearly but she sure that this is a misunderstand

Kanda P.O.V

Suddenly I heard the alert of the gatekeeper I run as fast as I can and I jump out the window, land behind the person. I surprise that this person look so small but I don't care even I can't see him clearly "Mugen, Activate" I said and slide the person but that person dodge my slide and run to the moon light. I look at that person and I gasp, is a little girl wear a light pink kimono and she have a long cream hair just like the girl I saw in my dreams and that girl seem about at my age but this girl seem about six or seven years old and the way her body glow is so mystery and so beautiful just like in my dream. The little girl look back, my eye wide she have a beautiful golden brown eye and her face just like an angel and there is a small cat on her shoulder...

Normal P.O.V

Hana dodge the person's slide and run to the moon light then she look back, the person step out the dark and Hana can tell that he is quite handsome but she didn't mind about that, Hana look at him and say softly "I'm sorry but this is a misunderstanding, I have the letter from Tiedoll sensei" she say as she take the letter from her kimono's arm sleeve and she give the man with her both hand. The man takes the letter and look at it then he look at her "Che! Come with me!" He says "Ha...Hai!" Hana answer and follow the man as she grasp her luggage, the gate open and Hana keep follow him "Kanda why did you let her in?" Komui ask then Kanda give him the letter, Komui take the letter and read... "Oh... So sorry Hana chan! We didn't know" Komui say "It ok" "My name is Komui I'm the supervisor at this Headquarter, welcome to the Black Order! That guy over there is Kanda" Komui introduce "My name is Hana nice to meet you!" Hana say softly as she bow her head "And this is my friend Kilala" She say "Mew!" Kilala respond "Um... I see! Oh yes Kanda" "What?" "General Tiedoll asking you to take care of Hana" "What!" "Well he says in the letter" Komui say "Che! Fine!" "Ok now come to my office" Komui say...

When they on Komui's office, most of science department there and looks at Hana "Hi there my name's Leenalee!" Leenalee greed her "I'm Reever, chief of science department" "I'm Johnny" "I'm Tapp" "My name's Russell"... "Nice to meet all of you my name is Hana and this is Kilala" Hana bow her head "Well Hana, according to General Tiedoll that you have two innocence with you" Komui say and every one eye wide at Hana "Un!" "General say that you have both equip and parasite type right?" "Yes" "Can you tell more about you and your innocence?" Komui ask "Oh... Ok, well my parasite type is healing wounds and sings..." "Sing?" Komui ask Hana nods "Tiedoll sensei said that when I sing I can save the poor soul from their pain and about my equip type... I'm still not realize yet" Hana say softly, Komui nods "How old are you Hana?" Leenalee ask "I'm six and I will turn to seven this year" Every one quite when they heard that and they think is so cruel for the little girl like her in this war (Actually she is seventeen and will turn eighteen this year (=. =)) "Well Hana, you said that your parent passed away but could you tell us a little bit about them?" "Nii san!" Leenalee say "No is... ok Leenalee Nee san" Hana say "Hana chan..." "I didn't know about my dad, my mother was a priestess and she taught me a lot, until I was five she... passed away" Hana say softy but in the sad voice "I see!" Komui say "What did your mother teach you?" "Um... Medical herd, how to purified, create the barriers and... Um... how to use bow and arrow" Hana answer "Wow that was wonderful and about your friend Kilala, well in the letter said that we will surprise about her and she from some Japanese stories what does that mean?" Komui ask "Ano... Kilala is a two tails cat" Hana say "?" Every one confuses "Kilala" Hana say softly "Mew!" Kilala jump down and change her from and every one gasp "She helped me a lot, Kilala you can change back now" "Did... her the one who carried you up here?" Komui ask "Hai!" Hana smile.

"Alright! Now... let's see your weapon, Hana can you activate your innocence?" Komui ask "Umm... equip type right?" Hana ask and Komui nods "Innocence... activate" Hana whisper as she close her eye to concentrate and hold her left hand in front of her. Suddenly her bracelet glow into a beautiful white bow with some decorates of the pink lotus and the bow's size fit her well. Hana eye wide "A bow..." She whisper "Hana can you strain the string?" Komui ask, Hana nods as she does it. When she strain the string, suddenly a white arrow appear Komui nods then he ask her stop to strain the string without release the arrow and Hana do what Komui say, as she do it the arrow disappear. Komui smile to her "It seem you have a good weapon, now I will take you to Hevlaska" "Eh?" Hana confuse "You'll see" Komui give her an evil smile (his dark side)...

... (Well you know what happen (=. =)) "Ehhhhhhh? Komui niiiiii saaaannnn!" Hana cries as she and Kilala been holding by Hevlaska "Don't worry Hana chan it ok!" Komui said "So... Hevlaska how was the girl?" Komui ask "Hev...la...ska?" Hana ask and look at Hevlaska as she calm down a little and tears still on her eye. Hevlaska smile to Hana "Calm down" She said as her examination Hana, the results of the examination were a surprise to Komui. The 89% synchro-ratio for equip type and 99% synchro-ratio for parasite type then Hevlaska put Hana down, she still have tears on her eye and komui wipe her tears "It's ok now" Komui said "Un..." Hana nods "Hana, The Blessing Winds you will brings the warmth heart for everyone and you will save many poor soul, in the future the Lotus will always protect you!" Hevlaska said 'Lotus?' Hana thought "Well... I'm not understand much but Hevlaska's council always right, comes on Hana" Komui say "Hai!" Hana answer softly 'Hmm... The Blessing Winds...' Komui thought as they walk to his office.

"Leenalee can you take Hana to her room? And give her a quick tour?" Komui ask "Ok" Leenalee answer "This way Hana!" "Oh Ok Leenalee nee san" Hana say softly "Oh yes Hana I forgot to tell you something" "What is it Komui nii san?" Hana ask "Kanda will be the one who look after you and he will help you with your training" Komui say "Hai!" Hana answer then Leenalee takes her look around the Order the training hall, dining hall… "This is your room Hana and Kanda's room is on your right" Leenalee say "Hai! Arigatou Leenalee nee chan" Hana bow her head "Ok, goodnight Hana, goodnight Kilala" Leenalee smile "Hai! Oyashani" Hana go inside the room she looks around the wallpaper has a cream color with the pink bed queen size and the white table, white wardrobe, a big mirror and the bathroom at the corner. Hana change her kimono into her sleeping kimono and it have a light blue color then she write a letter for her parent and she tell them what happened, after finish her letter Hana mumble a spell on the letter and it disappear in front of her then she go to sleep and Kilala is next to her. Hana feel so guilty when she lied to them but she have to, she have no choice then she fell asleep.

After Komui ask Leenalee take Hana a small tour, Kanda back to his room and he try to sleep but he can't, he lie down his bed (still wear his exorcise coat) and hand on his forehead, Kanda think about the girl in his dream and Hana 'It she the one? Are they one?' Kanda think and confuse 'But it can't be… Wait! Why I'm thinking about her? Urghh!' Kanda try to forgot the vision about Hana and the girl in his dream when they under the moon light but he can't, Hana and that mystery girl are so beauty when they under the moon light and he can feel something special about them and they are very different from the other girls he met before, he always ignore them but why this time is so different and so special? Then he fall asleep…

THANK YOU FOR REVIEW MY STORY SORRY IF THERE ARE HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEM, SO SORRY I WILL TRY MY BEST

(^.^)

ESPECIALLY CrAsHqUeEn18 FOR REVIEW ME AND SO SORRY ABOUT MY GRAMMAR PROBLEM


	3. Chapter 3

**My Flower**

Chapter 3: Feeling

The sun is rising, the birds are singing outside the window Hana wake up and look around then she look at the window 'It my first day at the Order' Hana thought "Ohaiyo Kilala" She look at her friend "Mew!" Hana giggle and she get change into her blue kimono "Come on Kilala!" Hana smile and go outside as her cat friend jump on her shoulder. Then she locks the door, suddenly Kilala poke at Hana "What's wrong?" Hana ask and Kilala look at her then look the door next to them as it opens. Kanda step out and he looks at Hana "Ohaiyo Kanda nii san" Hana smile to him "Che!" Kanda said as he walks to the dining hall and Hana after him. When they at the dinning hall Kanda order soba like usual "Hi there sweetie! You're new?" Jerry looks outside and asks Hana "Ohaiyo, I'm Hana and this is Kilala" Hana said as she bows her head "Such a sweet little girl now what would you like? I can make every thing" Jerry asks "Umm… I want some ramen, a little of chocolate cookies, orange juice, water and fish for Kilala please" "Ok you got it!" Jerry says as he smiles to her "Un!" Hana nods.

"Hana chan!" Leenalee greed her "Ohaiyo Leenalee nee chan!" Hana smile and look at Leenalee and two men behind her one look like a teenager with red hair and the other shorter and he quite look like a panda "Hana chan this is Lavi and Bookman" Leenalee introduce Hana to them "Ohaiyo My name is Hana and this is Kilala" Hana smile as she bow her head "Nice to meet you Hana I'm Lavi and that is old panda" Lavi said as he get kick on his face "I'm not a panda and I'm not old" Bookmen say "Oww that hurt old panda" Lavi say as he get kick again "Miss Hana please don't mention about him and call me Bookmen" Hana nods "There you go Hana chan!" Jerry smile as he give her meal "Arigatou Jerry san" Hana smile as she bring her meal to the table "There you go Kilala" Hana say as she give her a fish and a dish of water "Mew!" Hana smile then she stars to eat her breakfast "Ummm Oishii!" Hana said "It's good isn't it" Lavi ask as he, Leenalee and Bookmen sit next to her "Un!" Hana smile "Mew!" Kilala say and Hana see Kanda look at her from the other table then he look away and continue eating his soba "Why Kanda nii san sit alone?" Hana ask "Well Yuu he is quite annoy and he don't like any one, I surprise that he agreed to take care of you" Lavi said "I see!" Hana said as she has some feeling that Kanda keep his eye on her for a while.

After Hana finish her breakfast as so as Kilala, Hana just about go to training hall "Miss Hana may I have a talk with you?" Bookmen ask her "Hai!" Hana answer then she follow Bookmen, they walk for a while then Bookmen look around to make sure no one listen to them "Miss Hana is a pleasure that I finally meet you" Bookmen said as he bow his head "Eh? Bookmen san?" Hana confuse "Your mother and your father did help our Bookmen clan a lot and please don't worry about your family secret we will keep it!" Bookmen said "Bookmen san what about Lavi? Did he know?" Hana ask "No he didn't, he needs to learn more before he knows that and how old are you Miss Hana? Your true age?" "I'm seventeen and I will turn into eighteen this year" Hana answer "So you still not release your strength?" Bookmen ask and Hana nods "I need to learn more and thank you for keeping my family secret" Hana say as she bow her head "Your welcome miss Hana is my pleasure" Bookmen bow his head "I need to go now, see you later Bookmen san" Hana smile as she walk to the training hall. At the training hall she sees that Kanda is now training with his Mugen, Hana look at him "You finally come huh?" Kanda say as he keeps training "H…Hai!" Hana surprise that he notice herself easily "Che, you late" Kanda stop training and look at her "Go…Gomenesai I had a talk with Bookmen san" Hana bow her head "What did you tell him?" Kanda ask as he come closer to Hana "Eh?" Hana confuse.

Hana just about to look up to see Kanda but his hand lift her chin up, Hana can see that he knee down as his hand still lift her chin "What did you tell him?" Kanda ask again and he look at her eye "He asked me about my past life and I told him about my family" Hana answer in confuse Kanda said nothing as he look at her eye for while and stand up "Che! You such a trouble girl now star to train!" Kanda said "H… Hai!" Hana answer as she follows him… "Now activate your innocence and shoot in that target" Kanda said "Hai! Innocence activate" Hana whisper as her bracelet glow and turn into the white bow then Hana strain the string as the arrow appear and she star to aim at the target and she release it and the arrow hit in the middle at the target "Umm… That's good, the speed of the arrow very fast, keep shooting" Kanda say "Hai!" Hana smile to him "Che!" Kanda said as he stars to train. Kilala stand at the corner and watch both of them and she notice that Kanda always eyes on Hana but the way he look is so warm "Mew!" Kanda stop training with his Mugen and he sit down as he look at Hana, Kilala go and sit next to him "Mew!" Kanda look at her and she look at him…

"Kanda nii san! I'm finishing" Hana call him in the cheerful voice as she deactivates her bracelet "Che!" Kanda look away "Kanda nii san?" Hana confuse "Nothing you doing well" Kanda said as he stand up and he look at her then he walk away "Eh? Did I do something wrong?" Hana confuse as Kilala jump on her shoulder "Mew!" "It's Okay Kilala" Hana smile as she star to walk to the dinning hall and she meet Leenalee on the way "Leenalee nee chan!" Hana smile "Oh hi Hana chan" Leenalee greed her as she hold a tray of coffee cups "Where are you going?" Leenalee ask "I'm going to dinning hall" "Mew!" Hana answer "Wait you can't go to the dinning hall" "Eh?" "The dinning hall now is fixing something we shouldn't go there" Leenalee said "Demo…" "Why don't you help me bring coffee for every one then we go down to town ok?" Leenalee suggest "Hai!" Hana smile as she help Leenalee bring some coffee. When they arrive at the science department Hana can see that every one look exhaustive and some of them burry themselves in a tons of papers "Eh" Hana sweat drop as she see this view "Who want coffee?" Leenalee smile cheerfully "Me!" every one raise they hands "Oh Hana you come to help Leenalee with our coffee right?" Reever asks "Hai!" Hana smile as she gives him his cup "Here you go Reever san" "Thanks Hana" "Hana me too!" "Over here!" "Hai! Hai!" Hana giggles "Mew!" Kilala jump on the table and she look at every one "Oh Hi Kilala" Reever say as he rub her head "Mew!" …

… "Come on Hana I will come and pick you up in few more minute" Leenalee wave her hand "Un!" Hana nodded as she walks to her room "Leenalee are you buy some times for Jerry makes a welcome party right?" Russel asks "Yeah!" "Well do your best Leenalee" Reever said "Thanks Reever" Leenalee smile "LEENALEE!" Komui scream "You can't go down town don't leave me alone" He cries "Chief! She not alone, Hana and Kilala with her" Reever grasp Komui's shirt "But but my sweet Leenalee and my little Hana" "Nii san I'm fine I'm going now" "Take care!" the entire science department say "Bye!" Leenalee smile as she goes to Hana's room "Hana? Have you done?" Leenalee knock the door "Hai!" Hana open the door as she wears her simple blue dress "Wow! Hana chan you look cute!" Leenalee smile and Hana blush a little "Thanks Leenalee nee chan" "Come on let's go" "Un!" Hana smile happily and follow her, on the way down they meet Kanda and Lavi. Lavi see them "Hi Leenalee where are you going?" Lavi ask "Well me and Hana are going down to town for… a walk" Leenalee said as she wink to Lavi who seem to understand "Oh so where is Hana?" Lavi ask, Leenalee giggles "She is so cute when she in that dress" "Huh?" Lavi confuse "Che!" Kanda say "Come on out Hana" Leenalee smile and she move herself for them to see Hana and when they see her "WOW!" Lavi cry and Kanda eye wide at Hana as she wear her blue dress and it long to her knee (Most of her western dress are long to her knee) "Umm It's something wrong?" Hana blush a little "Hana chan you look so cute!" Lavi say and he can feel that Kanda send a death glare to him…

After the girls left "Yuu chan, you like Hana chan right?" Lavi look at Kanda and smirk a little "Baka Usagi! Don't you dare say my name" Kanda growl at Lavi "Hah! I know it you like her" Lavi said "Said it again and you will die!" Kanda growl as he point his Mugen on Lavi face "Ohhh come on Yuu, I think we should follow them beside if you don't like her why did you agree to look after her huh? You can refuse it you know" Lavi said "Che! What ever!" Kanda said angrily as he star to follow the girls and Lavi follow him 'Heh I knew it he like her' Lavi smirk as he walk behind Kanda far enough to make sure Kanda won't slice him apart… "Hey Leenalee, Hana!" Lavi call the girls "Oh Lavi, Kanda? What are you guys doing here?" Leenalee ask "Well we feel a little boring and we want to go with you guys" Lavi said and he look at Kanda then Hana "So Hana how about we give you a tour around town?" Lavi ask "Hai!" Hana smile "Mew!" Kilala say as she jumps on Kanda shoulder "What the…" Kanda look at Kilala as she sits on Kanda shoulder "It seems Kilala like you Kanda nii san" Hana smile "Che!" Kanda look away "Come on let's go" Leenalee say and they star to walk into town, Hana and Leenalee talk and giggles a lot while the boys look at them "Guys looks this is the most beautiful teddy in this shop" The small groups of little girls about six or seven look at the big teddy bear through the glass, Hana look at the teddies in the shop for a while "Hana chan!" Leenalee call her "I'm coming!" Hana respond as she run toward Leenalee, she smile "Come on Leenalee nee chan!" "Ok!" The girls smile together, Kanda look at Hana for a while "Mew!" Kilala call him and he look at her…

They go around the town in till almost noon then they back at the Order "Ok Hana chan did you have fun?" Leenalee ask "Hai!" Hana smile "Ok now let's go to dinning hall I'm starve" Lavi smile as they on they way to dinning hall, Hana giggles as they in the dinning hall and Hana surprise as the view in front of her. Every one in the Black Order now in front of her with a big white ribbon on the wall it say "Welcome Hana" "This…" Hana can't say a word "Mew!" Kilala jump on Hana shoulder "This is your welcome surprise party Hana" Komui say as he hold his cup "Welcome home Hana" After he said it, every one holds they cup and say "Welcome home Hana" "Here is your cup Hana chan" Leenalee say as she give her a white cup with her name on it, Hana feel like she at home and she feel the joy of family and that's right the Black Order now is her second family "Hana chan?" Leenalee look at her "Un! Tadaima!" Hana smile and said it in the cheerful voice as she look up. Hana enjoy the party with Kilala and every one in the Black Order and she notice that Kanda is sit at the corner and he look at her, as she look at him Kanda look away and Hana feel a little confuse. At the end of the party "Hana chan could you sing for us?" Lavi ask "Eh?" "That's right Hana" "Yeah" Every one cheering "Umm… Ok" "Yeahh!" Every one greed as Hana look at the view around her and she smiles as she close her eye and enjoys this moment, the entire Order look at her and every thing around it seems quite. Kanda look at Hana as the music star and she star to sing the song 'Arigatou' (In Cardcaptor Sakura hope you guys like it (^. ^)) Hana tell her feeling in the song and Kanda understand it well, when she finish the song the entire Order cheer her, some of them smile and enjoy the song "Arigatou minna san!" Hana said in the sweet voice as she bow her head "Hana chan sing again" Lavi yelling like a crazy fan (=. =) "Shut up Baka Usagi!" Kanda shout and hit at Lavi and he goes away, Hana giggles "Lavi nii san are you alright?" "I'm fine" Lavi said "Well it getting late, Hana you should go to bed" Komui said "Un! Oyashani minna san" "Mew!" "Goodnight Hana" "Goodnight!"…

Hana smile and she wave her hand as she walk to her room and when she get to her room she can see Kanda as he stand against the wall and fold his arm "Umm… Kanda nii san?" Hana ask him worry Kanda look at her for a while then he give her a pink small box with a small simple flower at the corner 'I did see this simple somewhere' Hana though as she take the box "Kanda nii san?" Hana look at Kanda "Open it!" Kanda said gentle, Hana confuse at Kanda words but she does what he said and when she open it Hana eye wide "Haaaa! Kawaii! Kanda nii san arigatou! How did you know I wanted this?" Hana smile to him and she look at the white small bunny in the box with the light blue ribbon on it neck (Well the bunny look like the one in Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Vivid (^.^)) The bunny it just a little bigger than Kilala "Mew!" Kilala look at Kanda, seem to thank you him to buy this bunny for Hana "It's nothing now go to bed" Kanda said "Arigatou Kanda nii san I will treasure it! Oyashani!" "Che!" Kanda look away and he go into his room, Hana smile as she gets into her room. She take a bath and change into her sleeping kimono Hana lie down to her bed as she hold the bunny, Hana smile and blush a little then she fall as sleep as her hand hold the bunny.

Kanda back to his room and lie down to his bed, he knows that Hana wanted that bunny since he saw her look at the teddy shop. Hana didn't want the big one like the other girls, she pay her attention on that little bunny at the corner and he noticed that she sighed but no one realized it. So he bought it for her and Kilala was with him that time, when she sang the song her voice was so sweet and when she opened the box he can see her happiness smile and her smile make him blush a little, he love her smile 'What is this feeling? What's wrong with me? Why did I bought that bunny for her' Kanda wonder why he was eyeing on her for the whole day and he thought for a while then he laugh as he understand his feeling for Hana 'I… love her' Kanda though as he know that Hana and the girl in his dream 'They are one' Kanda smile and he star to sleep.

That night, Hana visit her parent through her dream "Okaasan! Outosan!" Hana call them "Hana!" Kagome run toward to Hana and she hug her "My sweet flower I miss you so much" Kagome say "I miss you too mommy!" Hana smile and she see her father walking to her "Outosan!" Hana say cheerfully as she run toward and hug him "Hana you did a good job" Inuyasha say as he rub her hair, Hana look at him "Un! But… I feel a little guilty" Hana said "We know, some day they will find out" Inuyasha look at his daughter "How was the first day at the Black Order Hana?" Kagome ask Hana smile and she told them every thing even the Bookmen "Umm If Bookmen is there we won't worry much about our secret" Kagome said "That clan they always keep secret!" Inuyasha say a little annoy then Kagome notice the bunny in Hana hand "Hana you have a cute bunny" Kagome smile  
"Un! Kanda nii san bought it for me" Hana smile and Kagome realize she didn't see Hana smile like that before "He bought this for you?" Inuyasha ask "Un!" Hana blush a little and Kagome notice this "Hana what did you feel when you had this bunny from him?" Kagome ask "My feeling? I don't know, I just feel happy and that happiness I ever feel… before" Hana answer in confuse and she realize her feeling for Kanda at that time, she never have that feeling before. Kagome look at her daughter and she smile a little, she knows that her daughter star to fall in love someone 'The feeling when he gave me bunny made me happy more than anything. What is my feeling for… him?' Hana though

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEM

(^.^)

PLEASE R&R

ESPECIALLY CrAsHqUeEn18 FOR REVIEW ME


	4. Chapter 4

**My Flower**

Hope you guys like this one, please read and enjoy (^.^)

Chapter 4: Mission

It's been three days since Hana's welcome party over, Hana always been around with Kanda, Leenalee, Lavi and every one else and most of the time that she spend times with Kanda. Kanda helps Hana on her training and he always eyeing on her, Hana been training a lot with Kanda and she found a name for her bow. She call it 'Pure Light' with her new attack move 'Phoenix's feathers' This move, when she strain the string the orange arrow appear and when she release the arrow, thousand of orange and yellow feathers appear and hit the targets. The first time she made this move, she accidentally made it and she destroyed all the targets in the Black Order (=.=) caused a lot of damaged. Hana helps Leenalee bring coffee to the Science Department and training with Kanda every day, in the afternoon Hana now is playing with Kilala in the training hall after her train with Kanda. Kanda now look at Hana who is playing and giggles around with Kilala "Kanda, Hana both of you have a mission, come to office" Reever calls "Che!" "Hai!" Hana smile as she follows Kanda and Kilala on her shoulder…

"You call us?" Kanda ask as he appears on the door office with Hana "Kanda! Hana there you are!" Komui smile to them "Che!" "Hai?" Hana sweat drops that Komui face now looks so funny "Both of you will going to Paris some akumas had seen around there, it might be innocence" Komui say "Now you two should go and... Be careful my sweet little Hana!" Komui cries as he huge Hana, Hana sweat drops "Ha...ai, Komui nii san" "Awww, you're so cute" Komui keep huge her and smile happily like his dream come true (=.=) "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Her!" Kanda said as fire around him "Okk!" Komui sweat drop as he release Hana "Hana here is your exorcist uniform" Johnny give her "Hai Arigatou Johnny nii san" Hana say in the sweet voice as she take the uniform and go back to her room. Komui look at Kanda and Hana after they left as he smiles "Chief! It seem that Kanda like her" Reever said "Yeah, just let them be, Kanda always eyeing on her so he must like her a lot" Komui smile "Sure he is" Reever said and smile. Hana get change in her room, her uniform just like Leenalee but her skirt is longer than Leenalee and it white, she don't have to wear a boot like Leenalee she wear a white long sock and a black shoe "Kilala, how do I look?" Hana ask "Mew!" "Thanks!" Hana giggles as she takes her luggage "Come on Kilala" Hana smile as she open the door and Kilala jump on her shoulder. "Take care!" Komui wave his hand "I'm going now" Hana wave her hand as the boat is moving "Che!" "Kanda nii san what's wrong?" Hana ask "Nothing!" Kanda answer. Later they on the train, Kanda sit next to the window as so as Hana and Kilala sit on her lap "Mew!" Hana smile to Kilala and she look outside is dark now and the sky is full of stars and the bright moon night, Kanda look at Hana for a while then he fall asleep...

"Kanda nii san wake up" Hana said softy as she roll Kanda shoulder over and over "We're here" Hana smile to him "Che!" Kanda wake up but he enjoys the way she calls him "Mew!" "Let's go is already late" Kanda said to Hana "Hai!" Hana smile to him as she follow him, when they in the hotel that Order already place for them and they have to… share the room "That's cheapskate Komui" Kanda said with the scowl on his face "Eh… Ano… Kanda nii san, if you want you can sleep on the bed, I'm just only six so… it's ok if I sleep on the couch with Kilala" Hana said softly and she looks up to Kanda and Kanda look at her "Che! You'll sleep on the bed" Kanda said "Demo…" "It's fine nothing to worry about" Kanda said as he look at her and smile a little, Hana nods and she go in to the bathroom to take a bath, as for Kanda he sit on the couch and Kilala is next to him. When Hana step out as she wear her white sleeping kimono Kanda look at her and he blush "Eh? Kanda nii san?" Hana confuse "Che! Nothing!" Kanda said as he going to take a bath Hana said nothing, she open her luggage and she take out the bunny that Kanda gave her. She looks at it, Hana smile as she hold the bunny and she climb up to the bed suddenly it star to rain as Kanda step outside the bathroom, he wear his jean and his shirt as it unbutton his neck and his hair is wet a little as he untie it, Hana look at him blush a little "What?" Kanda ask and Hana shook her head "Nothing Kanda nii san!" Kanda look at her and he notice that she is holding the bunny he gave her, Kanda look away and he smile.

Suddenly a lightning bolt flash crosses the sky "AH!" Hana cries as she holds the bunny tighter and she shaking a little, Kilala looks at her worry "Mew!" "I'm… fine Kilala" Hana smile a little but her still shaking and another light bolt "AHH!" Hana cries again as she close her eye and she shaking more suddenly she feels some someone lift her chin up. Hana open her eye and she sees Kanda "You're afraid of lightning?" Kanda look at her and she nods "Che!" Kanda say and his arms wrap around Hana and he lie down both of them as he pull her closer to him "Eh? Kanda nii san?" Hana confuse "It's alright now, sleep!" Kanda whisper as he rests his chin on her head and embrace her on his muscle chest, Hana blush and nods as she holds her bunny and she fell asleep. Kanda enjoy this moment as he can see that Hana have a smell like cherry blossom Kanda smile and he fall asleep, Kilala look at them "Mew!" Kilala smile as she falls asleep as well.

The next morning, Kanda wake up as his hand still wrap around Hana and he look at her as he smile "Umm…" Hana wake up then she blush "Umm… Kanda nii san... Ohaiyo!" Hana smile to him and she blush a little "Che! Morning" Kanda said as he stand up and go to the bathroom, Hana look at him and she smile "Mew!" "Ohaiyo Kilala!" Hana look at her cat friend then she look at her bunny, she smiles happily. Later, both of them go outside the hotel and they can see the finder "Good morning Kanda san, Hana san!" The finder bow to them "Ohaiyo!" Hana smile to him "Che! Where are they? Akuma" Kanda ask "We found out that they are always in the north of city" "Che! Let's go Hana!" "Hai!" Hana answer cheerfully as she follows Kanda… Later when they on the north of city, they can see a groups of people looks at them suddenly Kilala growl at the group "Kilala?" Kanda see Kilala act "Hana be careful" Kanda said "Un!" Hana nods as those groups of people come closer to them and suddenly they turn into akumas "Mugen! Activate" Kanda shout as he take out Mugen "Pure Light, activate" Hana whisper then her bow appear "First illusion! Kaichu Ichigen!" Kanda shout as many beats appears and they hit the akumas "Please hid somewhere" Hana tell the finder and the finder nods as he find the hidden place "Kilala" Hana look at Kilala then she nods, Kilala jump off Hana's shoulder and follow the finder "Phoenix's feathers" Hana whisper as she strain the string and release thousand of feathers to akumas and the akumas explore. Hana keep shooting her arrows as fast as she can and Kanda slay the akumas, after they destroy all the akumas Hana notice something shiny on the tree "Kanda nii san up there!" Hana point to the tree, Kanda look up to the tree and he see it, he climb up and take it when he jump off from the tree "Kanda nii san did you have it?" Hana ask then Kanda open his hand for her to see "You did it" Hana smile to him "Che!" Kanda said as he put the innocence into his exorcist's coat "Kanda dono, you have a call from the Order" The finder said, Kanda nods as he pick up the phone "Kilala! Are you ok?" Hana smile to Kilala "Mew!" Hana giggles then she see Kanda hand up the phone and he walk to her "I have the other mission, so you go back to the Order and hand them the innocence" Kanda said as he give her the innocence "Un! Be careful Kanda nii san and… thank you for last night" Hana smile to him "Che! What ever" Kanda look away as he blush a little, Hana see that and she smile to him…

Hana get back to the Order with the Finder "Welcome home Hana" Komui greet her "Un! Tadaima" Hana smile to him "Mew!" "Here the innocence" Hana said as she give him the innocence "Ok! I will take it to Hevlaska, you should rest now" "Hai! Komui nii san where is Leenalee nee chan and Lavi nii san?" Hana ask "Lavi and Bookmen already left for some business; about Leenalee she is in the science department right now I suppose" Komui answer "Ok! Thank you Komui nii san" Hana smile "Ok, your welcome" "Un!" Hana smile as she leave the office and head back to her room then she change her exorcist uniform into her blue kimono suddenly Hana realize something 'Tonight is the night of… the new moon' Then she look at Kilala "Mew!" "I will be fine Kilala, is not night time yet!" Hana smile to her "Come on, Kilala let's go" Hana smile as she goes out the door and Kilala follow her…

"Leenalee nee chan" Hana smile "Hana chan you back!" "Un!" Hana smile to her "I'm going to the dinning hall would you like to go with me?" Hana ask "Ok! Oh hi Kilala" "Mew!" The girls giggle together as they go to the dinning hall… "Hi there Hana, did you come back from the mission?" Jerry greet her "Un!" "So… what would you like today sweetie?" "Eto… A bowl of rice, roast pork, stir-fry, chocolate cookies, fish and water for Kilala please… Oh and I want some rice balls for snack, I will bring the rice balls to my room" "Ok, you got it!" Jerry smile, later Hana and Leenalee sit together for they meals and they talk together "Leenalee nee chan?" "Yes? What's it?" Leenalee smile "Umm… I feel a little tired so… I will sleep earlier than usual, so don't worry for me ok?" Hana ask "Oh! Alright Hana" Leenalee nods "So… how was your first mission? Kanda didn't border you did he?" Leenalee ask "No he didn't! He was kind to me" Hana smile "Really?" "Un!" Hana nods 'Strange I never seen Kanda been kind to anyone' Leenalee thought, after Hana and Leenalee finish their meals and Hana take her rice balls, they decide to take a small walk and talk together Hana and Leenalee giggles a lot. Hana look outside 'It's almost dark now' she though "I'm going back to my room now Leenalee nee chan" "Ok, goodnight Hana chan" Leenalee smile "Un!"

… Leenalee bring coffees for the science department "Oh! Leenalee where is Hana? I didn't see her" Komui ask "She said that she feel tire so she will sleep earlier than usual" Leenalee said "Oh! I see"… Back to Hana, after she come back to her room she write a letter for her parent and sent it for them then she read a book she borrowed from the library as Kilala sleep on her lap. Almost time for dinner, Hana feel hungry so she have some rice balls and she share with Kilala "Mew!" Hana smile as she eat her rice balls then she take a bath and change into her white sleeping kimono as she looks at herself in the mirror. Her eye now is dark brown and her hair turn into black, Hana brush her hair then she lie down to her bed as she huge her bunny "Every thing will be alright, right Kilala?" Hana look at Kilala "Mew!" Hana smile "Yeah! It will be fine" Then she fall asleep…

THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEW MY STORY

SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

(^.^)

THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

**My Flower**

Please read and enjoy ok? (^.^)

Chapter 5: The Ghost of Martel

Next morning, Hana wake up "Ohaiyo Kilala" "Mew!" Hana giggle then she looks at herself in the mirror "Umm... I'm back to normal again" Hana smile then she go into the bathroom and change into her light pink kimono "I wonder how Kanda nii san was?" "Mew!" "Yeah... I'm quite worry, but he will be fine right?" Hana look at Kilala, Hana sigh as she goes out "Come on Kilala!" Hana smile and Kilala jump on her shoulder... "Morning Hana chan!" Leenalee greet "Ohaiyo Leenalee nee chan!" Hana smile "Are you feeling better today?" "Un! Much better" Leenalee look at her and smile "Let's go for breakfast" "Un!" Hana smile cheerfully as she and Leenalee are going to the dining hall. Hana order Jerry just like usual, ramen and cookies about Kilala, she have cat food. Hana and Leenalee just like sister, they always have good time together. After breakfast, Hana always help Leenalee brings coffees to the science department for everyone, after that she always training with Kanda, but today she is training alone, she is kind of miss Kanda "I hope he will be fine" Hana whisper as she shoots her arrows

Kanda now on the train, ready to go back the Black Order, he sit silent next to the window and look outside. This mission was easier than he thought it would and he just takes this innocence back to the Order. The train star to move and Kanda just think about the dream last night, which was the first time he have this dream again since Hana came to the Black Order. In his dream last night, he saw Hana as an older person but he didn't see her face like usual and her hair... is black "Hana?" Kanda called, usually when he called or tried to touch her he always wake up, this time he didn't wake up and he can see her smile then... he wake up..., Kanda keep silent "What was that dream about?" He wonder as he look outside the window 'Last night was the night of the new moon I wonder is something wrong with her' Kanda thought 'Che! She is quite trouble sometimes' Kanda sight and he look outside the window…

Time pass and it already night time, Hana now brings some coffees with Leenalee to the Science Department "Who wants coffee?" Hana and Leenalee smile cheerfully and the entire Science Department raise their hands "Here you are" Hana smile "Oh! By the way, Kanda is back from his mission" Reever say as he takes his coffee "Really?" Hana ask "You should go and see him" Reever nodded "Un!" Hana smile "Come on Kilala!" "Mew!" Leenalee watch they leave as she smile "Hana chan look so happy!" "Yeah… We know that they care each other, it so strange for the six year old one and eighteen year old one but never mine!" Reever rubs his head as he watch Hana leave "Kanda nii san!" Hana greet him as he turns back "Okaridasai!" Hana smile "Che!" Kanda walk away as Hana follow him "How was your mission?" "Fine!" Kanda answer as he keep walking and Hana follow him "You should rest now Kanda nii san, you look tire" Hana say "Che! I know" Kanda go in to his room "Oyashani, Kanda nii san" Hana smile look at him "You too!" Kanda said as he close the door and Hana turn back to the science department…

… "I'm back! Eh?" Hana look confuse when every one gather themselves around the screen "Oh! Hana you back" Leenalee smile "Yep what's wrong?" "Some person now outside the gate and the Gatekeeper is now scanning him to see he is a human or…" Leenalee explain to her suddenly "HE'S OUTTA!" The Gatekeeper yells "akuma" "Eh…" Hana smile nervously "He's cursed! He's out! Out!" The Gatekeeper cries "That pentacle is a demon mark! He is a friend of the Millennium Earl!" Hana can see the person shocking face "Wha…?" He has a white hair and a star scar on his left eye "WHAT!" Every one gaps "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The Gatekeeper cries "All the exorcist in the building…" Reever exclaims "It's alright" Number 65 said "Kanda's on it!" Leenalee smile as Hana look at the screen and she watch it until "… There should be a letter of recommendation from Marshall Cross" At that moment Kanda's Mugen stop at the boy's face "A letter of recommendation from the Marshall?" Kanda ask coldly "Yes… The letter was dress for the person name's Komui" The boy answer shaking, at that moment every one look at Komui "You there" Komui point "Ye… Yes?" Sweat drops "Look on my desk!" "That?!" "Chief…" Reever says "Komui nii san" Hana and Leenalee look at Komui and Hana sweat drops "I'll help too!" Komui say and every one sigh and Hana look back at the screen that Kanda still point his Mugen and the boy still shaking "Scary…" He said and Hana can hear "All right, that does it! Captain Reever, stop Kanda, will you? I'll get some more coffee!" Komui walk away as Hana smile nervously then she walk away with Kilala "Come on Kilala!" Hana smile "Mew!"

Hana walk as she thought to herself 'That's remind me the first time when I came to the Order' Hana laugh nervously "How strange, right?" Hana look at Kilala as she on her shoulder "Mew" Kilala nodded then Hana hear Kanda "I'll not shake hands with the cursed one" Then she see Kanda walk to this way "Kanda nii san" Hana smile sweetly to Kanda "Che!" Kanda walk to his room as Hana follow him "You should go to bed now" Kanda said as he open his room's door "Un! Night Kanda nii san" Hana said as he closes the door. That night Hana write the letter to her parent after she gets change and before she goes to sleep "I think now I have a new brother, right? Kilala?" "Mew" Hana giggles as she falls asleep…

…"Ohaiyo! Jerry san!" Hana smile cheerfully as she wears her light pink kimono "Morning Hana chan! The usual morning right?" "Yep!" "Here! Enjoy!" Jerry smile as he give her ramen and cat food for Kilala "Thank you Jerry san" Hana smile and after she finishes her breakfast she is on her way to the library "Oh! Morning Hana chan!" Leenalee greet her "Leenalee nee chan! Reever san! Ohaiyo!" Hana smile "Mew!" "Morning Hana where are you going?" Reever asks "I finish breakfast soon so I can borrow a book from library" "Later Ok? You have the mission now" Reever smile "Ok!" "Now let's find the others" Reever said as they on their way to the dining hall "There they are, Captain Reever" Leenalee said "Ah, yes, there they are" Reever say as Hana can see Kanda and the boy yesterday now stare each other and she can see fire around them "Eh?" Hana smile nervous "Kanda! Allen!" Reever call and when they look at them Hana look back and she can see Reever hid himself behind Leenalee "Come to the commander's room, you've got a mission" Reever said to the two of them as Hana smile to them and they on they way to Komui's office "Ohaiyo Kanda nii san!" "Che!" Kanda look away, Hana giggles then she look at the boy and she smile "Ohaiyo! My name's Hana and this is Kilala" "Nice to meet you Hana, my name's Allen Walker!" Allen smile to Hana "Un! Nice to meet you too Allen nii san! I'm so sorry for what happened last night" "Well is …" Before Allen could say anything Kanda kick him away from Hana "Stay away from her Moyashi!" Kanda glare at him "My name's Allen!" "Like I care" "Eh?" Hana and Kilala sweat drops as they on their way and the glaring battle continue also.

Hana can see now Komui sleep on his desk; Reever sigh and he call Komui to wake up "Supervisor! Supervisor Komui!" (…No respond…) Then Reever whisper into Komui's ear "Leenalee is getting married!" "LEENALEE!" Komui yell in surprise make Hana hid herself behind Kanda "How could you married without telling your big brother! How could you! I will never forgive you!" Komui wailing as he hugs Leenalee and this make Leenalee look down her feet and blush in embarrassing. Kanda, Allen, Hana and Kilala watching that view in speechless "Sorry that's the only way to wake him up" Reever explain "I see… I never see this side of Komui nii…" "HANA!" Komui cries as he hugs her tightly and of course Kilala jump on Kanda's shoulder at that moment "Please don't leave me! I'll never allow you marry just like Leenalee! My sweet Hana!" Komui wailing and crying "Komui… nii… san… I can't… breath!" "LET'S GO OFF HER YOU PEDOPHILE!" Kanda growl at Komui "BANG!" Leenalee hit Komui very hard with her clipboard "Lee…na…lee..." Komui look back crying still hug Hana "Nii san… Let's go off Hana chan" "Supervisor…" Reever sighs as his hand on his for head and about Allen? He is speechless and sweat drops.

"Well then! We don't have much time, so you three will have to go right after this briefing!" Komui say "Three of us?" Kanda and Allen yell "Me with this cursed one?" Kanda ask "The cursed…" Allen shock "Yep three of you, as a team!" Hana and Kilala now sit between Kanda and Allen, she can tell the air around her quite hard and she sweat drops "Eh? What's wrong? You two don't get along?" Komui ask in the funny tone "Well, think about what happened when they met!" Leenalee said as Hana laugh nervously "Wait! Three of us? Who is the third one?" Allen asks "Well she is next to you and Kanda!" Komui point at Hana as she smiles "What! That mean she is a…" "Yep! She is an exorcist just like you" Komui answer "She is so young!" Allen exclaims "Anyway! We have discovered a fragment of Innocence in southern Italy, but it would seem that the Akumas have taken notice and are targeting it! Yours mission are destroy the enemy and capture the Innocence. That's all!" Komui explain "Let's go Hana" Kanda say as he walks away "Eh! Hai!" And she follows him "How could it be? Kanda and Hana…" Allen's jaw drops "Yep! We knows is weird but Kanda like her and he is always protective her!" Leenalee smile "I see…" Allen still shock.

"Do I have to wear this?" Allen ask and Komui answer him, as Komui answer for Allen, Kanda help Hana put her on the boat and Kilala on her shoulder as the boat move, Hana look back and she can see Komui "Take care!" Komui smile "We're going!" Hana wave at Komui as Allen say the same thing "Allen nii san It's that your golem?" Hana ask "Yep! His name's Timcanpy" Allen smile as Kilala just look at Tim … "Wait! I don't understand!" Allen ask as he, Kanda and a finder now are moving and Hana is riding Kilala, Allen was shock when he saw Kilala's giant from and Hana must explained for him "No time!" Kanda answer "The train approaches!" The finder answer and they jump onto the train "We're riding on that?!" Allen shock and when they land on the train "Getting on a moving train…" Allen sweat drops "We always get on this way" The finder answer as Kilala land on the train "Thanks Kilala" Hana step out off Kilala's back as she change in to her small from "Mew!" When they get into the train the Finder then Kanda and he help Hana to get into then as Allen jump in "Um…" An attendant confuses "We're from the Dark Order. We should have a reservation!" The Finder asks "Ah! Excuse me! I'll lead you there!" The attendant led them to the first class… "Our destination is the south of Italy, the ancient city of Martel and the target: The ghost of Martel… Ghost?" Allen surprise and he ask Kanda "What does a ghost have to do with the Innocence?" Kanda roll his eyes "Hmf!" "You just made fun of me didn't you?!" Allen asks "No!" Kanda answer firmly as Hana Smile nervously at the two of them "You did!" Allen protest "Paranormal phenomena often occur around the Innocence…" The finder explain as Allen goes outside to hear and ask him, Hana listen to the conversation and when Kanda goes out, she follow him as well "At that time! We take the stage" Kanda end the conversation as Hana behind him Allen nod "We'll be there soon!" Kanda say.

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

(^.^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU Rika. Death94 AND ashtree423 FOR REVIEW MY STORY

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

(^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

**My Flower**

Hope you guys liked it, enjoy your reading time! (^.^)

Chapter 6: The Ghost of Martel (II)

"Any good, Toma?" Kanda ask as he, Allen, Toma and Hana ride on Kilala's back are moving as fast as they can to the abandoned city "It's not connecting" Toma replied "We must hurry!" Hana say and they speed more. Suddenly, Hana and Kilala can feel the death aura and the cold air around 'It can't be…' Hana feel worry and panic "Can you see the Akumas?" Toma ask "My left eye can reveal an Akuma in hiding. Well, the soul said akuma uses, to be precise" Allen explains "Eh!" Hana surprise at what Allen said "A cursed eye huh?" Kanda ask/said "Eh?" Allen confuses "I'll tell you this before we get there, Moyashi. I don't like your chivalrous ideas. Even if you are on the verge of death, I will live you to die. Don't think that we're friends, sacrifices are matter of course, in combat!" Kanda said coldly "Kanda nii san! How could you say something like that?" Hana exclaim as she look at Kanda then she turn to Allen "Allen nii san, please don't mention about what Kanda nii san just said. He didn't mean it!" "Thanks Hana, but I don't like your ideas at all Kanda!" Allen said as he continue moving "Let's go!" Kanda say…

… "That's the generator, over there!" Toma point to the barrier in front of them Hana look at the barrier "Someone are inside the barrier!" "The Ghost of Martel?" Kanda confuse "Then, the finders…" Allen exclaims "They used the barrier to protect the Ghost that was their last choice" Toma replied "We're too late" Hana put her hands on her face "Mew!" Kilala tries to comfort her suddenly; they heard the blast and the bright light from the other direction "They're still alive!" Allen said as he run toward to the light "Allen nii san!" "Master Walker!" "Leave him" Kanda say "Demo…" "He'll be fine, we must hurry. The barrier will not hold much longer" Kanda said as Hana nodded, then she heard the gun's blast "Che! That's idiot!" Kanda sigh "Allen nii san!" Hana gasp "He stormed in, without a single thought to strategy" Kanda feel annoy "Let's go Mugen! Innocence activated!" Kanda draw his sword then he jump high in the air make the attention to the akumas "Kaichu Ichigen!" Many beats appears from his sword's line and they destroy the akumas "What's the code to deactivate the barrier?" Kanda knees down and as the remaining Finder "Exorcists… you finally… come for… us" "Answer me quickly, if you don't want your death to be in vain" Kanda say as Hana land down behind him, she can see the Finder's aura 'He almost gone… I can't save him. But at least… I can save his soul' Hana feel sad then she hears the Finder manage say "Have… Hope" Kanda close his eyes as he on his way to the barrier "Thank you for your hard work" Hana said softly and she kiss his forehead then she touch it and she star to glow a warm light as so as the Finder "May you rest in peace" Hana smile softly like an angel "Thank… you" The Finder smile as tears flow down from his face and the light fade 'He's gone now' "Good bye…" Hana whisper "Mew!"

"Let's go, Hana!" Kanda call her as he carry two person "Hai" Hana look at Kanda "Kilala!" Kilala nods then she change her from "I and Kilala will carry one person and you carry the other, it would be faster" Hana suggest and Kanda nod… Then Kilala after Kanda as Hana and the girl ride on Kilala "Hi there! My name's Hana over there is Kanda nii san and this is Kilala" Hana smile sweetly "Um… Hi! My name's Lala and that's… my friend Guzol" Lala point to the man that Kanda carry "What did you do to that Finder?" Kanda ask without look at Hana "Eh?" "I saw what you did to the Finder" Kanda keep moving "That was one of my priestess's powers, when I saw someone nearly death, I used my power to saved their soul" Hana smile sadly "You just look like an angel when you saved that person, little girl" Guzol said "Just call me Hana and… thank you!" Hana smile and Kanda said nothing as they pass the battle "Allen nii san!" Hana call him as they stop "I won't help you Moyashi! This is your fault, for acting on your emotions! Take care of it on your own!" Kanda say coldly "Kanda nii san!" Hana look at him "Che!" Kanda look away "The Innocence is with you puts me at ease, so that's fine" Allen replied "Allen nii san!" Hana exclaim "Don't worry Hana, I will catch up after I defeated this Akuma" Allen smile "Don't die ok?" Hana ask worry Allen smile to her as the replied and Hana nodded then she heard the laugh of the akuma and she look at it "Toma, watch over him" Kanda order "Master Walker?" Toma ask "No, that akuma" "Very well" Toma answer as Hana and Kanda move.

"It's ok to left him like that?" Lala ask "I don't know, but… if Allen nii san said so, he'll be fine. We must believed in him" Hana smile and Lala nodded "We'll stay here for a while" Kanda said as they land in front of a small old house ( I guess?! ) and they go inside it "Kilala, I want you come back to Allen nii san and see if he need help" Hana say "Please be careful" Kilala nodded then she fly back as Hana watch her fly away as she pray to her friend, Hana watch until she couldn't see Kilala then she get inside the house and she can hear Kanda explain the situation for Guzol and Lala

"What'll happen?" Lala ask "Soon or later, the Akuma will come here, to us" Kanda answer "So… you want to get the Innocence before the akuma come?" Guzol ask "Yes! As soon as possible" Kanda answer "I see…" Guzol said as he let Hana and Kanda see his face "You…" Kanda surprise as so as Hana "I'm ugly, aren't I? I'm The Ghost of Martel" Guzol said "Uh uh! You're not ugly" Hana shook her head, Guzol and Lala look at her as so as Kanda "I can feel your kind soul inside" Hana smile "Thanks…" Guzol replied "You're not the true spirit then?" Kanda folds his arms "No! I'm a doll" "Guzol!" Lala exclaim "I'm a doll, an article form of life…" Guzol star his story but Hana can see the aura around him 'He'll…' Then see look at Lala 'Her aura…' Hana seem to understand what happened between these two persons and she smile sadly "It was five hundred years ago that this city fell. You were moving ever since then?" Kanda ask "Yes…" Guzol answer "It would be impossible to escape this place that carrying such a huge doll like you. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'll have to take your heart" Kanda say as he about to take his Mugen "Kanda nii san!" Hana exclaim as her jump up and huge his arm "Hana! Let's me go!" Kanda look down at Hana "Please… don't do that… Kanda nii san" Hana huge his arm tighter as she whispers to him softy but she has sadness inside her voice "Hana…" "Wait! You can't kill Guzol! He's the only one that known the abandoned city!" Lala shouted as she stood protectively between Kanda and Guzol "Who are you?" Kanda ask "I'm… Guzol…" Lala star to confuse "She just a human child, forsaken by her parents. I took her in and kept her by my side" Guzol answer and he cough "Guzol!" Lala exclaim "Fine! Then" Kanda sigh "Arigatou! Kanda nii san!" Hana look up as she smiles to him "Che!" Kanda look away

Suddenly, the golem fly out off Kanda's exorcist coat "Toma? What's happening on your end?" Kanda ask as he move somewhere else to have the conversation, Hana come closer to Guzol and Lala "Thank you! Thank you very much Hana!" Lala say as she hugs Hana "It's nothing… Lala" Hana smile and she hug back "You should worry about… Guzol san" Hana whisper loudly enough for Lala and Guzol hear "Eh…" Lala confuse "I know your secret… don't worry ok?" Hana smile sweetly as she winks her eye to Lala and Guzol "Thank you… little angle… Hana" Guzol smile as he nodded as so as Lala and she smile "Thanks…" Hana nodded then she turn back and come closer to Kanda to hear the conversation "… We've no time to spare, we need Tim's ability" Kanda said "Yes, I understand" "Toma san, did you see Kilala back then?" Hana ask "I'm sorry Mistress Hana I didn't see her" Toma answer "I see… Please be careful" Hana say in the sad voice "I know Mistress Hana" Toma replied after that Kanda sent the golem to Toma "Go to Toma" His order to his golem "And now, we have no time…" Kanda sigh "Come on Hana!" "Hai" Hana reply as Kanda turns back to Guzol and Lala "Sorry but… Eh!" Kanda realize that they gone "Eh! Guzol san, Lala" Hana know what happened "They got away…" Kanda look around then he look down the floor "Hmp!" He smirk "Kanda nii san?" "Nothing… Let's go find them!" Kanda say as Hana nod…

Talk about Kilala as she comes back, she change her form and she look around for Allen then she sees the akuma chase Timcanpy and it destroyed him and how the akuma found the finder and it wear his skin. At that moment, Kilala know that her mistress and Kanda are in danger, she turn back and run as fast as she can to find Allen suddenly she hear him "It's can't be… I'm lost…Ahhhhhhhh!" Allen cries in anime tears then he hears "Mew!" He looks down and he sees Kilala "Kilala…" Allen looks at her "Mew! Mew!" Kilala say with the panic voice "Kanda and Hana are… in danger?" Allen guest as he according to her voice, Kilala nodded then she turns back and she runs Allen follow 'Kanda, Hana!' Allen feel terrify as he run as fast as he can

Kanda and Hana are waiting for Toma, then Hana can feel the aura as so as Kanda because he already hand on his Mugen "Who's there?" Kanda ask "I have returned" Hana hear Toma's voice "Toma?" Kanda said "Where is The Ghost of Martel?" Toma ask "They're gone!" Kanda replied "Here's Timcanpy" Toma show the crash of the golem then it rebuilt himself "Show us the information you've gathered, Tim" Kanda request, as he watch the vision information, Toma step behind Kanda and Hana and Hana feel something not right. Why every thing is so easy? And how Toma could bring Tim back without the akuma's notice especially with level two, he couldn't escape so easily "Look, the Akuma is like a mirror. Everything like the Moyashi's scar and weapon are reversed" Kanda says as Hana looks closely to the vision "If you looks closely, you can tell the difference between them. Its power is greater than just copying" Kanda continue "That idiot really did it this time!" Kanda's scowl and Hana smile nervously then she quickly glance back at Toma 'His aura seem difference but I can't tell what's happened. What is that aura that Toma carried?' Hana feel not safe so she step back away from Toma "… If it shows itself in that form, it's really an idiot" Kanda say as he walk outside "Kanda nii san" Hana call him as she follow "Master Kanda!" Toma point as Kanda look back and they see Allen "K Kanda" He manages to say 'Wait, this aura…' Hana realize something "It seems you are an idiot, after all" Kanda say as he activates his Mugen 'Is really him!' "Kaichu Ichigen!" Kanda release many beast "Kanda nii san! Stop it!" Hana call him "Wha…?" Kanda confuse but it too late suddenly a large hand stop his attack "Allen nii san" Hana call "You're…" Allen said "Moyashi! What are you doing? Why did you protect the akuma?" Kanda ask angrily "He's not the akuma Kanda nii san! His aura… he is…" Hana protest "Kanda, you know that my left eye can see akuma in disguise and he's not an akuma!" Allen cut her in as he peeled away the mask "Toma!" Allen exclaims "What!" "That Toma behind you guys is the akuma, Kanda! Hana!" Allen exclaims "DIE!" The akuma attack to Hana "HANA!" Kanda yell as he push Hana away and the akuma grasp him instant of her and it push him through many walls "KANDA NII!" Hana cries

"Hana, stay here!" Allen follows the akuma "Mew!" "Kilala!" Hana look back "Mew!" "You're ok!" Then Hana look at Kilala and she nodded "Mew!" Kilala turn into her giant form as Allen carry Kanda out "We've to go now" Hana nod then she help Allen to place Kanda on Kilala's back and Allen carry Toma and they find a hidden spot "Master… Walker, Mistress… Hana… Leave me, Master Walker… You're injured, aren't you?" Toma barely said "It's really nothing" Allen smile "We can't leave anyone behind" Hana say "Graw!" Kilala say in the agreement voice "The Ghost of Martel was a doll…" Kanda manage say "Kanda nii!" Hana cry "I'm… fine and… they got away, they must have found somewhere to hide" "Kanda nii, stop talking you will make the wounds worst" Hana say worry "Hana was right, we must take care of you before finding the doll… I… hear a song?" Allen confuse "Me… too" Hana look around and she see Allen place Toma down and he put his hand on the ground and she see Kilala sniff the air and look down the ground, Hana understand "Allen nii san! There must be having underground paths!" Hana say as Allen nod and he found the underground path "We can hide here!" Allen say

"It just keeps going down… Ow!" "Allen nii san, are you ok?" Hana ask "I'm fine Hana chan! How far does this go?" Allen question "I have no ideas" Hana sigh and she look at Kanda worry about his wounds 'If I figured sooner, Kanda nii wouldn't…' Hana feel sad and she feel that Allen stop and she can see Lala singing and Guzol "So, you come…" Lala say "You're the doll…" Allen said, Lala say nothing as she hold a broken stone pillar off the ground and she thrown at Allen "EH! Wait!" Allen dodge as so as Kilala and Hana "Lala!" Hana cry then Allen stop Lala with his innocence as he hold a broken stone pillar on her hand "If there's something I should know, just tell me" Then he smile "I can't fight such a cute girl" Lala stop and she knee down "Guzol… will die soon…" Lala whisper, Hana know this will happen as she can feel Guzol's aura "Please let's me be with him until that then… I'll give you my heart, I promise!" Lala cries 'Lala…' Hana feel sad for Lala. After that, Allen place Kanda down and he use his exorcist coat as a pillow, while Hana check Toma "Are you sure you're fine Toma san?" Hana ask "I'm fine Mistress Hana thank you for your caring, you should help Master Kanda" Toma smile in apprentices, Hana nod and she turn back to Kanda now that Allen bandage his wounds in temporary "Thank you Allen nii san, I'll take care from here" Hana smile, Allen nod and he see Hana put her hands on Kanda's wounds "Healing Voice activate" Hana whisper as she star to glow into a warm green light as so as Kanda "This…" Allen eyes wide "That was Mistress Hana's Innocence, she can heals wounds" Toma explain and Allen nod, then he hear Lala's story 'The wounds are so deeps' Hana though as she hear her story 'They loved each other' Hana smile sadly because of the fate made them liked this suddenly Kanda wake up "No! We can't wait that old man to die. We don't know when the akuma will will find us, we don't have times. Our job is to protect the Innocence. Take her heart now! Urgh!" Kanda snarl as he hold his wounds "Kanda nii, don't move you will make the wounds more worst and I'm haven't finished healing you yet!" Hana say in softy and sadly voice as she push Kanda down gently but he refused

Allen stand up "I won't, sorry but I don't want to take it!" Allen said firmly. He flinched as Kanda threw his jacket back at him "That coat isn't a pillow for a sick man! It's the uniform of an exorcist!" Kanda say angrily as Hana never seen he in this angry before (difference when he protect her) "Such sacrifices are inevitable! Moyashi!" Kanda pass Allen "Please don't take it" Lala beg as Kanda point his Mugen to her "Please… stop" Guzol beg "Then I'll do it, If there must be a sacrifice, I will be it. They just want to be together to the very end. Until then, I won't take the Innocence. If I destroy the Akuma, there's no problem, right? It's just pitiful to fight when nobody benefits" Allen replied, Hana feel furious as Kanda punch Allen and Kanda knee down cause of his wounds "Kanda nii! Allen nii san!" Hana gasp "Mew!" "Master Walker! Master Kanda!" Toma gasp as well "That's awfully naïve. You're willing to sacrificing your life for these strangers! Don't you have any reason to live?!" Kanda ask/said in the angry voice "Kanda nii… Allen nii san…" Hana say in the worry and furious voice "I lost every thing I loved long ago; I don't have important reason or person like feeling sorry for anyone. I just don't want to see them suffer; I'm a petty person so my heart goes out to those in front of me… I just can't leave them; I want to protect anything, anyone I can!" Allen say "Allen nii san…" Hana whisper and she can see every one affect what Allen say

Kilala star to growl Hana knows what's means "LALA!" Hana yell as she run toward to Lala and Guzol but they were pierced through by a large hook "Guzol…" Lala whisper then they dragged away and sink into the sand as it moved around "It him" Kanda say "I've got your Innocence" The akuma say as it drop Lala and Guzol "La…Lala" Guzol barely manage to say "So this is Innocence" "Give it back! Give the innocence back!" Allen say as Hana can feel his aura 'Too… much anger' Hana though as Allen's arm change "Master Walker's weapon…" "He's remaking it, the parasite type can be controlled by its exorcist's emotion" Kanda replied then Allen jump up "You idiots! Your weapon isn't fully formed!" Kanda yell and they can see his arm turn into a gun and he shoots "He's fire" Kanda say and Hana eyes wide as Allen land on his bullets and he glance at the sand "You can't get me! I'll just turn to sand and I'll take good care of that young lady over there!" The akuma laugh "HANA!" Kanda shout but before Hana can do anything, she been catches by the akuma's copy arm "AHH!" Hana cries as it arm grasp her tighter "He he! I got the little lady now!" The akuma laugh "Hana chan!" Allen shout "Mistress Hana!" Toma exclaim "You bastard let's go off her" Kanda growl dangerously as Kilala change form and chase the akuma "Want her back? You'll have it" The akuma laugh as it grasp her more tightly "AHHH!" Hana cries with tears and it thrown her fast to the wall near it "Hana chan!" "Mistress Hana!" "HANA!" They exclaim and furious, Kilala use her body to catch Hana but she been hit to the wall too "You will pay!" The last things Hana can see that what Kanda said and the murdered aura around him, then she faint with tears and pain…

… "Sir, you can't go in there" Hana hear a woman voice "Che! I'm going in if I want to" A familiar voice say back 'K…Kanda nii?' Hana thought as she slowly open her eyes and she can see the white cell in front of her then she look to where the conversation and she see Kanda now talking with the nurse "Kan… Kanda nii…" Hana barely said but it loud enough for Kanda and the nurse hear her, Kanda rush over to Hana "Are you ok?" Kanda ask and Hana nodded "I feel a little better now, I'm glad that you ok" Hana smile as she star to sit up and Kanda help her as he put the pillows behind her back if she needs to rest her back "What happened to… Lala and Guzol san?" Hana ask as she look out side the window next to her, Kanda sigh and he tell her what happened "I… see" Hana whisper sadly but she didn't look back to Kanda, he lift her chin as her face faced to his "Eh?" "If you upset about what I said in the mission… I… want to sorry to you about that" Kanda said as his eyes met her "I didn't upset about that… I'm the one who must say sorry" Hana place her hand on his as Kanda confuse "When the akuma disguised Toma… I felt it aura but it quietly match to Toma san so I couldn't figured it sooner. If I figured sooner you wouldn't been hurt badly" Hana cries with tears flow down from her eyes as Kanda hug her "It wasn't your fault" Kanda whisper "I'm sorry that I let you in pain" Kanda hug her tighter "I'm fine now… Kanda nii" "I liked you called me that, you didn't use the respect words on me since in the middle of mission" Kanda smile "It just… I'm worried for you" Hana blush lightly "Che!" Kanda smirk "Kanda nii" "Hm?" "You didn't mean to say it did you? Even it was true but you didn't mean it" Hana smile as she looks up to Kanda "Che! You're really trouble sometimes" Kanda smirk wider and Hana giggles then she look outside the window hear Lala's lullaby 'It's almost time for them…' Hana though "Kanda nii, are you going to Allen Nii san?" "Hn" Kanda nod "Before Allen nii san take the Innocence, please release this to Lala and Guzol" Hana say as she hold her hands together and she glow into a warm light and when she open her hands, Kanda see a glowing light in her hand "This is at least I could do for their souls" Hana hand it for him and Kanda nod "I'll have the other mission so you head back to the Order with Moyashi" Kanda say as he star to walk away "Un! Be careful Kanda nii" Hana smile

Allen is now sitting, his head resting on his knees and his arms hanging limply over them, Timcanpy flying around him as Kilala sit next to him "What are you sleeping for? Keep watch!" Kanda said as he walk over near him "What's happened to your wounds?" Allen ask without look up "I heal fast" "It'll take at least five months to heal completely" "Shut up, Moyashi!" Kanda sit down and Kilala jump on his shoulder "Mew" "I'll have the other mission, you and Hana take the Innocence to the Order" Kanda say "Understood, how was Hana?" Allen asks "She's just wake up and it seem that she still hurt a little" Kanda replied Allen nod "If it hurts you, stop the doll. It isn't Lala any longer" Kanda said "It was they promised that Guzol will stop Lala" Allen refuses "We, exorcists are destroying, not to save" Kanda reply "I know, I just…" The winds blow and the song stop, Kanda follows Allen as he knee down next to Lala and she fall into his, Allen cry "Hey! What's wrong?" Kanda ask "Kanda… I still want to be a destroyer capable of saving someone, at least" "Che! You're so naïve!" Kanda walk toward to them "Kanda I did tell you I'm the one who will take Lala's heart…" "Shut up! Moyashi! Hana asking me to do something before you take the Innocence!" Kanda scowl "Eh?" Allen confuse as Kanda take a small warm light out of his coat, the light fly out off his hand and it separate in two, one fly in Lala and the other fly in Guzol and their body glow in warm light and as the light fade "Thank you… is so warm" They can hear the voice of Lala and Guzol "What just happened?" Allen confused "Hana's mother was a priestess so she has her mom's priestess ability and she just purified their soul" Kanda explain as he walk away "Hey, Moyashi, If something happen to Hana while I'm gone… I'll slide you apart!" Kanda look back as he sent a death glare to Allen "Kilala you should get back to Hana" Kanda order as Kilala nod "Mew!"

After the song end, Hana look out side the window and she can see two shooting stars "Good bye… Lala… Guzol" Hana whisper as she look up to the sky full of stars 'Thank… you Hana' Hana hear Lala's voice and she smile "Now… is they're new beginning, I wish they luck" Hana smile and whisper in the breeze winds…

YAY! I FINALLY FOUND THE NAME FOR HANA'S SECOND INNOCENCE

SOOO… HOW WAS IT?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

THANKS!

(^.^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU TO falcon1loam FOR REVIEW MY STORY

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT

PLEASE READS AND ENJOYS

(^-^)


	7. Chapter 7

**My Flower**

Hope you guys like this one (^o^)

Chapter 7: The Millennium Earl

Outside the train now are raining, Hana and Kilala look outside the window "It's raining…" Hana whisper "Mew" Kilala reply as her notice Hana is now shaking a little as she tries her best to hide it. Allen is looking at the innocence "Hana" Allen said "Hai! Allen nii san?" Hana smile "Well about what you did to Guzol and Lala" Allen try to find words to continue but Hana smile then she reply "That was my priestess's power I has it from my mother" Hana smile "I see… Thank you for what you done to them, I'm grateful about that" "That was the only thing I could do for them" Hana smile and Allen nodded and he looks at the innocence again, suddenly the door open and they can see Toma "I asked the conductor, and it seem that they will stop the train here for a while because of the storm" "I see…" Allen answer and he look back to the innocence again "Why did this Innocence possess Lala? Why I was born with this hand? Why did the Innocence choose me as its host?" Allen asking himself as he looks at his left hand "Master Walker…" Toma look at Allen worry and Hana look at Allen also then she sigh "Allen nii san" Allen look at Hana "We don't know everything, why did we have this holy war? Why did I have the Innocence? And… the reason we were born in this world" Hana reply with a surprise faces from Allen and Toma "We can know that we live for our path's life, we don't know what will happen in front of us and when the path will end. But the only thing we know that, we must believe in the future and our destiny" Hana reply "So… that's why you should believe everything will turn out fine Allen nii san, don't press yourself too much with your own question" Hana smile as Allen and Toma still surprise that how can a little girl like her seem so wisdom? "Hana, you seem quite wisdom for your age" Allen said "That's was I learned from my mom" Hana smile innocently and Allen nodded "Its stop raining! Would you like to go outside with us?" Allen asks "No… I would like to stay here" Hana answer "Mew" "So we're going to have a small walk now. Wait here ok?" Allen smile but Hana knows that he is thinking what was she just said "Un" Hana nod "We're going now Mistress Hana" Toma bow "Take care" Hana wave her small hand and when the door close, Hana sigh and look outside the window 'Destiny is so cruel, this war… nobody knows that this is just a game of destiny and now… we must fight it back by join this game' Hana sigh heavily "Mew" Kilala look up at Hana "We don't have much choices Kilala, I wonder how long is this war going to be?" Hana sadly look outside the night sky with her worry face…

… After Allen and Toma come back, Kilala sniff in the air then she hid herself behind Hana and Hana swear that she can smell the onion in the air but she didn't ask Allen where did he go to have the onion smell because she could see his face now still thinking and he have some tear at his eyes corner and Hana sweat drop…

After they get back to the Order, Hana feels so tired and still hurt from the mission so she go to her room after she said goodnight to Allen. Hana change her uniform into her sleeping blue kimono "Oyashani, Kilala" Hana whisper as she yawn "Mew"… That night, she can see her parent through her dream "Okaasan! Otousan!" Hana call them joyfully "Hana!" Kagome hug her daughter "Ohhh… I missed you so much!" "I missed you too mommy" Hana smile "Hana, are you ok?" Inuyasha ask "Otousan, I'm fine" Hana smile "Sweetie; we would like to tell you something" Kagome look at her with serious eyes "Hai?" "You do not use your priestess power in front of the Earl, Hana" Inuyasha said "He knew us but he didn't know where to find us. But if he found out who you are, you will be his target" "Eh? But why?" Hana confuse "Hana, he know that the scarce jewel's power affect us and he will use that power now sleep in you to be his great energy for him to end the world" Kagome reply "I understand" Hana nodded "Take care my little flower" Kagome hug Hana again as she whisper into her ear "Un!" Hana nod again as her star to wake up…

"Mew" "Ohaiyo, Kilala" Hana wake up as she smile to Kilala and she wear her uniform "Let's go for breakfast" Hana smile "Mew" Kilala reply, when they get out of the room, Hana can see Leenalee run toward to her direction "Hana chan!" "Leenalee nee chan! Ohaiyo!" Hana greet "Morning Hana. Did you see Allen?" Leenalee ask "No I didn't see him" "Where could he be?" Leenalee wonder then they can see Toma "Toma did you see Allen?" Leenalee ask "No I didn't" "I wonder where he could be?" "Master Walker has most likely gone to see a boy name Jean" Toma reply "Eh? Jean?" Leenalee and Hana confuse in the same time "We must call him back. He could be in trouble. One of the finders assigned to watch over that boy was just killed by an akuma" Toma said "What!" Hana and Leenalee gaps …

… Leenalee is wearing her uniform with her purple coach, Hana is wearing her uniform also but she have her white cloak and it little longer than her knees and she tie it gray ribbon into a big bow in front of her and she put her hood up. They run follow Toma as he explains for them "…Jean's friend Leo recently lost his mother. The akuma that killed the finder watching over was most likely…" "Timcanpy!" Leenalee cut him in as Timcanpy like lead them the way "He want to show us something" Hana said "Come on!" Leenalee say as they follow Tim and when they come to the grave yard they can see Allen, next to him is a boy and in front of him is The Earl and they can hear The Earl say "… You are Allen Walker. You made your father into an akuma back then!" This makes everyone surprise "Allen made his father into an akuma?!" Leenalee eyes wide as Hana gasp…

"Your dad was a… akuma?" Jean asks "We weren't related by blood…" Allen start his story and Hana can see the disaster in the story "…So, I decided to be an exorcist, not to atone, but to be able to live with greater strength and purpose. This curse light my way…" Allen activates his arm "Akumas are far too grim to exist in this world. So I will destroy them!" Allen said "Allen, I should have killed you that day" The Earl jump up and sit on the akuma know as Jean's friend "You can see the akuma souls? You can save them? If so, then just try it!" After The Earl said it, the akuma shoot bullets to Allen "Allen!" "Allen nii chan!" Hana and Leenalee gasp "No need to worry" They can hear Allen voice through the smoke "I had to get shot just now, to protect Jean. But that level of attacks won't kill me" And they can see Allen when the smoke fade "You think you just shoot me to death if the virus didn't affect me? Don't make me laugh. The anti-akuma weapon on my left arm is impervious. This is a weapon of God, which exists solely to bring swift death to your machines!" Allen said "You cheeky brat!" The Earl said but his voices do have anger in it "Well then!" He point his umbrella in the sky and it create a noisy annoy sound with the mystery purple light "Do you know much of the people in the east? They make fabulous weapons and I have many akumas to join our conversation" Everyone can see many akumas in the sky as they point they gun in Allen "Demon Cannons!" The Earl said as akumas shoots Allen "Allen!" Jean shouts worrily "All of you die!" the cannons point to Jean. At that moment, Leenalee activate her innocence and she catches Jean just in time before the bullets hit him "Leenalee!" Allen see in surprise as Leenalee land to where Toma and Hana stand "Take care of him!" "Alright!" Toma reply as Leenalee jump into the sky "You're an exorcist, Leenalee?"Allen looks at her with amazing eyes also as Hana "That's an anti-akuma weapon?" Allen wonder and Toma explain for Allen about Leenalee weapon and Jean look at Leenalee with an amazing eyes "How cool!" "Another one shows its face, eh? Don't worry, I will kill you too!" The Earl said evilly as Allen and Leenalee destroy the akumas "They're breaking through our defences, kill them!" The Earl order as the akumas keeps shooting. Suddenly, Leenalee being hit into the church near there "Leenalee!" Allen shouts in worry "Leenalee nee chan!" Hana cries as Allen rush to Leenalee "Are you alright?" Allen asks her as he hold Leenalee in his arms "I'm fine" And before they could do anything, the akumas keep shouting at them and Allen can hear Hana's shout "Pure Light activate! Phoenix's feathers"…

…The next thing they know that Hana's feathers stop the bullets "What the…" Allen surprise as he can see Hana now holding a beautiful white bow with some decoration of pink lotus "That's…" "That was Hana chan second innocence, Pure Light" Leenalee explain "She have two innocence?" Allen exclaims "Yeah, quite amazing for a little girl like right?" Leenalee smile and Allen is speechless "Allen nii chan, Leenalee nee chan both of you alright?" Hana shout/ask worrily "Thanks Hana! We're fine" Allen reply as they continue destroys the akumas "Allen! Destroy Leo! Please help him!" Jean shout and Allen nods as his land on the house roof "I will destroy them all with this next blow!" Allen jump in the air and he shout "Cross Gray man!" The next thing Hana can see that all the akumas be destroyed and she can hear the umbrella talk "Lerolero! Those akumas don't stand a chance, lero!" "No need to worry, we'll meet again" The Earl fly in the air "Earl!" Allen shout "But all you've seen here is just a tiny fraction of my store, the akumas still evolve all over the world! This is the end of the first act; I'm the creator of akumas, the Millennium Earl! I'll drive out that corrupt God and play the lead, together with my akumas! No matter how you exorcists might resist me, you'll never save this world! Never!" The Earl say as he disappear in the sky "It's not begin yet" Hana whisper quietly and she can see Allen fall down "Allen nii chan!" "Allen!" Everyone shout worrily "I'm alright, I'm just tired a little" "Allen" Jean cries as he hug Allen "Jean" "Just let me stay like this for a little, I'll be ready in a minute" Jean sob as Hana smile warmly as the wind blow around them 'This is not begin yet' Hana though as she look into the full moon night…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

(^.^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU ashtree423 AND falcon1loam FOR REVIEW MY STORY

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT

(^v^)


	8. Chapter 8

**My Flower**

Hope you guys like this and sorry for make you guys waiting (^,^)

Chapter 8: Komuilin II

Hana is wearing her light violet kimono with sky blue obi, Kilala is on her shoulder "Ohaiyo! Jerry san!" Hana cheerfully greet "Morning Hana chan! The usual morning right?" Jerry smile "Un!" "Here you go" Jerry smile as he give her ramen and cat food "Umm so good" Hana smile as she enjoy the food also as Kilala, Hana looks around and she notice that every one are repair for Allen's surprise party 'I think I better bring coffees to the science department' Hana thought as she finish her breakfast "Come on Kilala" "Mew" Hana giggles and then she bring a tray of coffees to the science department 'Leenalee nee chan will bring the rest I suppose' Hana thought as she walk to the science department "Mew" "Ah!" Hana smile as she sees Kanda back from the mission "Okaridasai! Kanda nii" Hana greet him cheerfully "Che!" "How was the mission?" Hana smile ask "There aren't have any innocence" Kanda answer "I'm bringing coffees for everyone now, you should rest Kanda nii" Hana smile sweetly and Kanda just nodded then he place his hand on her head "Don't do overbroad" Kanda whisper and he left, Hana just smile then she head to the science department…

… "Captain Reever, what if this paperwork never end?!" Johnny ask boringly as he and most of science department are looks like zombies "Don't give up, it'll end, somehow, I guess. Anyway, I wish we could rest for a while" Reever try to cheer "Well today s Allen's welcome party after all" Russell said as he choosing some books "Hey 65, are you really going to be master of the ceremony?" Reever asks "Of course! I'm the most spies out all of us" 65 reply "I'm so jealous that you are not tire" Tapp said as he hold 65 "Who wants coffees?" Every one hear Hana cheerful voice like some kind of potion, they seem fuller of life than before "Me!" They all raise they hands and Hana giggles "There you go" Hana smile, suddenly, they hear some strange noises like earthquake "Eh?" "What's supervisor doing at this time? I wish he could help us" Johnny sigh "I think that he's making some breakthrough" Reever say as he drink his coffee "You think so Reever san?" Hana ask "I guess?" "Mew" Then they can see Komui with his hilarious face "Everyone! Be happy! Because our savior is coming" Komui smile stupidly as the door explode and they can see a strange robot with many legs and a silly hat on it head "What is this?" Reever ask as he seem to be shock "It's have a… hat? On it?!" Johnny reply with a confuse tone "Like I said, I just finish our savior and it will help us, our workload will be… cut in half!" "Ohhhh!" The entire science department cheers Komui but Hana can see this ideas seem quite silly and she sweat drops as everyone gather around Komui 'Really?' "Supervisor, let star it up right now" Reever said "Before then, let gives it a name" Komui said "A name?" "I don't know which one is good so I would like to ask you guy's ideas" Komui smile "Umm… Helper no.1?" Tapp ask "Rejected!" "I know! Innocence Z!" Johnny said "Rejected!" "Umm…" "Hana chan, do you have any ideas?" Komui ask "Tako (octopus) chan?" Hana said and Kilala nodded in agreement "its cute Hana chan, but I don't think is fit to him" "Well anyway, I have to leave to the training room now and can I call it Tako chan even what you name him?" Hana ask "Sure!" Komui smile "Arigatou Komui nii san" Hana smile as she gets out from the science department 'I don't have good feelings about this' Hana thought…

… Hana is training as she shoots her arrows to the targets "You're trying hard again" She hear Kanda voice "Kanda nii" Hana look at him "Che! Didn't I just say that don't overbroad yourself?!" "Gomene Kanda nii" Hana giggles "Tch! If you want so, just tell me, I will train with you" Kanda said as he star to walk to Hana "I don't want to border your rest, so I…" Hana said but Kanda cut her in "You're not a border" Kanda reply then he lifts her chin up "Always, you're not a border" Kanda whisper "Kanda nii…" Hana blush then they can hear some scream and shout then something like a explode "Eh? What happened?" "Che! Just another experiment of stupid science department" Kanda reply annoys but before he could reply anything, Hana and Kilala already gone and Kanda sigh as his head to the screaming sound…

…"Ahhhh!" Allen cries "Stop! I need to heal your wounds!" Komuilin said as it shoot many bullets to Allen "But you will hurt me more if you keep shooting me like this!" Allen cries suddenly, he was caring by something then he realize that he is riding Kilala with Hana "Allen nii chan, what happened?" Hana look back and ask him "Hana! Kilala!" Allen cries in joyful like he met his savior "Eh?" Hana sweat drop and Kilala take them to the hall as Allen explain for her every thing "So that what happened" Hana said as Allen nodded and when they at the hall, Kilala turn into her small form "I'm here! Allen Walker" "Allen!" Reever wave to him as they can see everyone is on the elevator and the next thing Hana know that is very mess. Komui fly down and stop Johnny and they accidentally mess up with shooting around "Ahhhh!" Hana cries and when she cries, every one shock, because they don't want to die soon especially under Kanda's hands "What's the entire ruckus?" They hear Kanda's voice and they have the same though 'We're death!' "Kanda!" "Kanda nii!" Hana cries and she hug him "What happened?" "I will tell you later, but we have to take care of that thing!" Allen said "If I only know it weakness" "I know where weakness is "Kanda reply" Eh?! Really?" Allen and Hana ask in reunion "I did destroy the one similar like this one before" "So where is weakness?" Allen ask like he have hoped "The hollow at the base of it neck" Kanda answer "The what?!" Allen exclaim "Well I think is your fate to die here" Kanda smirk "Kanda nii!" "Come on Hana" "But…" "He will be fine" Kanda said as he walk away "Kanda nii! Wait!" Hana run follow him "Wa… Wait Hana! Don't leave me!" Allen cries/shout…

… "Kanda nii, that so mean!" Hana said as she walk with Kanda and of course with the noisy sounds behind them "They will solve the problem soon" "But…" "Don't worry Hana, I know that they will finish it soon enough and don't you have a party to join in?" Kanda smile "What about you?" Hana ask "I want to rest" Kanda answer and Hana nodded "See you then" Hana smile to him as Kanda smile to her then he give her a soft kiss on her head "Yeah" Then he left and Hana blush bright red like a tomato…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMARS POBLEM

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU ashtree423, falcon1loam, AllenMoyashiWalker AND aceofspades57 FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

PLEASE ENJOY!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH

(^.^)


	9. Chapter 9

**My Flower**

Hope you guys liked this one (^,^)

Chapter 9: Secret of The New Moon

It's been three weeks since Allen's party and Komuilin incident, Allen and Leenalee already head to German for the mission about Hana and Kanda are now on the train and they are on they way to Holland to recover the Innocence, Hana is wearing her uniform with her cloak and she look outside the window of the train as Kilala is sitting on her lap and Kanda is sitting in front of her, at usual he just fold his arms and sleep. Hana sigh 'I hope this mission is going to be quick' Hana thought worry and she know that today is the day of the month, the day of the new moon 'What should I do? Avoid Kanda nii ?' Hana sigh "Mew" Kilala look at her worry "I'm fine Kilala" Hana smile as she rub Kilala's head and she look out the window again…

… The train is stop, Kanda and Hana now in the town and they are walking around to look for information after they found an inn. They did ask people around and something strange happened lately on the lake near town and it took almost half a day to go there. Kanda and Hana now are heading to the lake "According to the town people, they started to see the light from the lake since last month, especially at night, it glow brighter than at day" Kanda said "It's strange that they named that lake is 'The moon lake'" Hana say "Mew" Hana nodded in agreement "Che" Kanda keep walking and Hana giggles. They make it to the lake in the afternoon and Hana already put her hood up 'We must hurry and finish this, is almost nigh' Hana though "What's in your mind?" Hana look at Kanda after she hear him "Hai?" "You're worry something aren't you?" Kanda look at her "Not… really" Hana answer without looking into his eyes, she knows that is very hard to lie Kanda especially when she look into his dark blue eyes almost like black, Kanda said nothing as he know that she is hiding something from him but he ignore it "We must hurry it seem it going to be rain" Kanda said as he star to walk around the lake "Hai" Hana reply as she follow him as she thought 'Gomenesai Kanda nii'…

…Is true that the lake is glowing and is look like a magical lake to Hana "Wow, I wonder how can we get the Innocence down there" Hana wonder "Che! We must dive" Kanda reply as he continue "You stay here" And before Hana could said anything, Kanda already dive into the lake, Hana sigh and she look at Kilala "I will be fine" Hana smile and Kilala nodded then she change into her big from and she follow Kanda. Hana sit down under the tree as she watch the view of the lake 'So peaceful' Hana thought and she can see that black clouds are gather on the sky 'Is going to be rain' Hana thought and she wait a little longer, suddenly she can see many black points in the sky 'Akumas' Hana eyes wide then she activate her bracelet "Pure light!" Hana call as her white bow appears "Phoenix's feathers" Hana shoots many yellow and orange feathers to the group of akuma. The akumas explodes as the feathers shoots/touches them but there are some still remain there on the sky 'I will finish this quick' Hana thought, suddenly, she been cut by some strange blade "Ahh" Hana cries "What the…" "Hehehe… An exorcist how lucky I am. I'm going to kill you little one" The akuma looks like half human, half insect with many blades on it body laugh 'A level two' Hana though "Take this!" The akuma said at it release many blades fly toward to Hana, Hana try to move but it too late, because of the cuts on her. Hana close her eyes and wait for the attack but it never come, Hana open her eyes and she can see Kanda in front of her and his hand hold Mugen "Kanda nii" Hana gasp and she can see Kilala stand next to her "Kilala" Hana whisper as Kilala nodded and she watch the battle

"Another exorcist huh? I will kill you too" The akuma laugh "Try it" Kanda reply coldly and the akuma release many blades fly to Kanda. Kanda use his Mugen blocks all the attacks "First illusion! Kaichu Ichigen!" Kanda release many hell insects and they destroys all the levels 1 "So that's your point huh? Destroy all of them" The akuma said as Kanda say nothing and he rush to the akuma and he slice it but the akuma block the attack "Take this exorcist" It laugh as it release another move of attack. Kanda block it but it no use "Try to survive exorcist" The akuma laugh 'It seem the blades moves freely without control' Hana thought 'Tch! How trouble' Kanda thought annoying and he is getting cut by the blades "Kanda nii!" Hana exclaim "Innocence! Activate" Hana's bow appear "Phoenix's… Fire!" Hana shoot a red arrow as fire twister around it to the akuma. The fire around arrow burns the blades in the air and hit the akuma "Ahh!" It cries as it rush toward to where Hana is "You little… demon!" But before it could touch Hana, Kanda already slice it in half and it explodes "Don't you dare touch her!" Kanda growl and he rush to Hana as the sky it star to rain "Hana!" Kanda rush to her 'It's already… dark' Hana thought as she faint in tired "Hana!" Kanda knee down next to Hana and he can see that she is faint, he carry her up in bridal style. As he carry her up, her hood fell down and release a beautiful long black hair like a night sky, Kanda eyes wide then he silent and he look at Kilala. Kilala do nothing and she gives a look that 'I will carry you two to the town' Kanda then ride on Kilala and he hug Hana tight…

… "Umm…" "So you awake" Hana can hear Kanda voice and she open her eyes and she see Kanda wear his shirt and jean but he is shirtless, Hana blush "Kanda nii…" "You should rest" Kanda said as he rubs her head gently, Hana nodded "I did ask the lady inner changed for you earlier" Kanda said Hana nodded, she is now wearing her sleeping blue kimono and she realize something, she look up to the cell and close her eyes "Kanda nii…you did see it didn't you?" Hana ask as her eyes still close "Yeah" Kanda answer, Hana open her eyes "Gomene Kanda nii" "For what?" "For not telling you earlier" Hana reply and Kanda just being quite "What happened?" Kanda ask quietly as he close his eyes "I can't tell you all the details but I only can tell you that my hair and eyes will change color in the night of the new moon" Hana sigh as she continue "The day of the new moon is the day that I'm weakness" "What!" Kanda eyes shot open then he met her warm dark brown eyes and her smile, he calm down then he ask "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "I don't want to make you worry over me" Hana smile and the next thing she knows that she is in Kanda's arms and he is embrace her "Kan…Kanda nii?" Hana blush a little "Baka" Kanda whisper as he rub her black hair "Eh?" "Don't you ever understand that I will always protect you no matter what happen?" Kanda whisper, Hana eyes wide then she closes her eyes "Gomen" Hana whisper then Kanda lie both of them down on the bed as he still hug Hana "Sleep" Kanda whisper "Um" Hana nodded as the darkness filling her eyes and she smile happily, she knows that Kanda is always and always protect her…

… "Come on Kanda nii" Hana call and wave to him happily as her hair and her eyes turn to normal "Che!" Hana just giggles, she looks more happy than usual and now they are heading back to the Order after recover the Innocence in the lake. Hana is jump into the train then she find a sit in it, Hana sit down and she wait for Kanda "Mew" Kilala look at her "I'm fine Kilala" Hana smile then her smile is getting wider when she see Kanda is walking to her and he sit next to her "Che! You're really a trouble girl sometimes" Kanda smirk as he pinches her nose "Kanda…nii" Hana wailing then she giggles as the train is star to move…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND SORRY IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMARS POBLEM

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU ashtree423, falcon1loam, PrincessWindNight AND HanamiKaze FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

PLEASE ENJOY!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH

(^.^)

PS: I WILL UPDATE A SPECIAL ONE SHOT AS A CHRISMAST PRESENT FOR ALL OF YOU AND I WILL UPDATE IT IN 24TH OR 25TH DECEMBER

YOU GUYS CAN FIND IT IN MY STORIES

PLEASE ENJOY EVERY ONE

(=^.^=)

LOVE!

HALLEY VANARIA


	10. Chapter 10

**My Flower**

Yay! X3 Chapter 10! I can't believe that I could make this far. Hope you guys like this one (^,^)

Chapter 10: The Leaf of Rebirth

After the mission, Hana could feel that Kanda really care about her and she really care for him either, Kilala was on her shoulder "Mew!" Hana looked at Kilala and she smiled

"I'm fine Kilala"

"Hana chan, Komui is calling you for having a new mission!" A Finder told her

"Hai!" Hana nodded

"Ah! Kanda nii, Komui nii san! Ohaiyo!" Hana smiled cheerfully

"Morning Hana chan"

"Tch!"

Hana just giggles as she continued "What is the mission this time Komui nii san?" "Mew"

"Oh! There is still one…" Before Komui could finished, someone cut him in

"Reporting as ordered" Allen said as Hana turn back and she could see Allen's stunned face when he saw Kanda

"Ohaiyo Allen nii chan" Hana smiled

"Good Morning Hana chan" Allen smiled and somehow he got a cold chill and it from Kanda "Eh!"

Allen sweat drops

"Do you like cold Allen kun? How about heat?" Komui asked

"I'm fine with either…"

"That's good! Well, there is a village was recently subjected to a snowstorm which cleared suddenly and unexpectedly. Quiet the unusual weather, we believe that an innocence fragment may be responsible" Komui said

"So you want us to college it right?" Hana asked

"Yes that's right Hana chan! Now go on and take care!" Komui smiled with his hilarious face

"Che! We're going to work with you again?!" Kanda glanced at Allen as he sighs

"Kanda nii!"

"Tch!" Kanda looked away

There were already on the boat, and Hana was behind Kanda and she noticed Lavi and Bookman

"Lavi nii chan! Bookman san!" Hana smiled cheerfully "Mew"

"Hana chan! Long time no see, we are coming with ya!" Lavi smiled as he and Bookman jumped on the boat

"Such depressing company" Kanda said

"Kanda nii!"

"Now, now let's try to get alone Yuu"

"Don't you dare calling me by my first name!" Kanda snapped

"Well, we're both exorcists. So we'll have to fight side by side when the akumas come for us, right?" Lavi reasoned

"Che!"

"I hope I can be of any service" Allen said as he paddled

"Lavi nii chan"

"Yeah?"

"You just said 'fight side by side' right?" Hana asked

"Yep!"

"Is there anything related between 'fight side by side' and calling names?" Hana asked innocently

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because, you just said that we are exorcists, we will have fight side by side and before that you called Kanda nii name, are they related?" Hana replied

"Eh… no… um…" Lavi stared to confused

"Cat got your tongue huh?" Kanda smirk

"Hahaha…" Lavi laughed nervously…

… Later, they were on the train, Allen now listened to Lavi's stories. Kanda and Hana sit next each other, Kanda was folding his arms and asleep liked usual, Hana was wearing her cloak and she felt sleepy suddenly Lavi voice wake her up

"Oh! You awake? You see… Is boring when Allen asleep, do you want to see his face? It really funny" Lavi smiled as he hold Kanda's hair was already braiding by him and of coursed, Kanda had a scowl on his forehead

"If you don't want to, just tell, don't have to be angry liked that" Lavi said as he dodged all Kanda's slide and of coursed Kanda was holding Mugen. Hana just giggles and after Lavi left, she took her white comb from her bag

"Kanda nii, let me help you with your hair" Hana smiled

"Hm" Kanda just closed his eyes and nodded and in respond, Hana just giggles and unbraid his hair then she brush his hair and Kanda kept closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling that Hana's touched and brush his hair…

The weather was too cold and it even had snowstorm, Hana already put her hood up and she was inside the station

"We can't do anything until the snowstorm clear" Lavi said

"I have no ideas when will it might stop" The finder name Michel replied

"You're going?" Hana could hear Allen asking Kanda

"Of course! That's why we're here"

"But…"

"If you want, you can make a snow man with Baka Usagi" Kanda said as he star to walk away

"I'm coming too!" Allen replied and Hana just sigh

… The weather was too cold for moving and somehow Hana feel not really cold and she just walking behind Kanda and Allen. At first, Lavi suggested that he would hugged her that she wouldn't feel cold but in return, he said something that "Kanda is more scarier than hell" (Oh! Understandingly)…

… After they found Elda and her father, they did take them to the inn near there, after they know that Elda and her father were looking for the leaf of rebirth and when Hana hear the legend about the leaf she just sigh

"The leaf of rebirth…" Hana whispered but it loudly enough for everyone hear as they looked at her, Hana closed her eyes as she continued…

"If they try to rebirth someone… the basic rule to create the world will be break… and it impossible or may be… possible" Hana said as she looked outside the window silently

"Hana… chan?" Allen and Lavi looked at her worry

"I'm going to sleep now, oyashani" Hana walked away as Kilala followed her

"I hope that… they will find a right way to solve this problem" Hana sigh as she lies down "Mew"

The next morning, Hana woke up and she went down to the lobby to found out that Allen and Lavi already gone even Elda and her father

"They will be fine… I suppose" Hana said, suddenly, she saw Bookmen

"Ohaiyo, Bookmen san" Hana smiled

"Hana… the meaning you said yesterday…" Bookmen said

"If you rebirth someone from death, the world might be destroy" Hana said as Bookmen raised his eyebrow in interested "However, there were some exception" Hana looked up to the sky

"Liked the Earl?" Bookmen asked and Hana shook her head

"No… the Earl just called the soul back and turn them into akuma, it similar to someone I hear that that person did call the soul form the death world to a body was created by earth, dirt and mud. At the end, that person was die under that soul's hands for calling it back to this world"

"What happened next then?" Bookmen asked and Hana looked at him smiled

"That soul completed it wished when it alive and returned to the sky" Hana smiled "To continued a next new life"

"What about the exception you said?"

"My uncle was that exception, he could bring back the death one to life in ease without breaking the rules" Hana looked at the sky and she returned back into the inn "But he just only can brings back one time for each person" Bookmen looked followed her steps with interesting news…

… It had been two days since the others left, Hana felt worry over for them and it already night time, it even had snowstorm outside "I must looking for them" Hana said as she rush outside

"Kilala"

"Mew" Kilala turned into her giant form and Hana climbed on her back and they flied in the night sky with snowstorm… Later, they could see Allen, Elda and the finder were on they way

"Allen nii chan!" Hana called

"Hana chan!"

"What happened?" Hana asked as Kilala land down, after hearing Allen's story Hana just sigh

"They are so reckless"

"Let's go then" Allen said as the other nodded

The snowstorm was clear somehow and Hana could see akuma was fighting with Kanda and Lavi and Elda's father did stand on Kanda's way and there were in trouble

"We finally made it" Allen said in relief as he shoots at the big akuma and it shoots snow bullets back to him and he dodged it in ease

"Phoenix's Feathers" Hana shoot many yellow and orange feather to the akuma

"Hey! Shoots at my foot" Kanda shout

"What?!" Allen and Hana confused

"Just do it!"

"Alright!" Allen said as he shoots as Kanda and Hana keep the akuma busy with her. After free Kanda and Lavi, they charged at the akuma in the same time and it was destroy…

After that, Elda's father tried and begged for given him the innocence to bring his son back but Allen explained for him to realized what he had done to Elda

"Your son did ask you for taking care of her and your wife didn't he?" Hana asked and Elda's father looked at her

"You should filling your son wish" Hana smiled as she could see tears form his eyes

"Thank… you"

"Tch! Let's go Hana!" Kanda said as he left

"Oi! Yuu chan, where are you going?" Lavi asked

"Back to the Order, where else? Baka Usagi" Kanda said as he walked away

"Wait for me! Kanda nii!" Hana giggles as Kilala was on her shoulder

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMARS POBLEM

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU ashtree423AND falcon1loam FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

PLEASE ENJOY!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH

(^v^)


	11. Chapter 11

**My Flower**

Hope you guys liked this one (^,^) Please enjoy your reading times!

Chapter 11: Hana? Where are you?

It had been three days after Allen and Leenalee finished their mission in Rome with Kanda but he had another mission to do.

"Ohaiyo Jerry san" Hana smiled as she wears her blue Kimono

"Morning Hana chan, Kilala chan" Jerry greet "Usual morning?"

"Hai!" Hana smiled sweetly

"Okay! Coming right up"

"Morning Hana chan" Lavi greet

"Ohaiyo Lavi nii chan"

"Here is your Ramen Hana chan and fish for Kilala" Jerry said as he hand for her

"Arigatou Jerry san" Hana smiled cheerfully as she walks to the table…

"Every one, who want coffee?" Hana smiled also as Leenalee

"Me!" The entire scientists raised their hands and everybody, they looked liked zombies

"Hai…" Hana sweat drops as Leenalee smiled nervously

"Oh! It seem is going to have thunder storm tonight" Reever said as he looked outside the window

"The weather is getting more badly lately" Leenalee nodded

"Well I'm going to the training room, bye Leenalee nee chan" Hana smiled as she walked away

"Um… Ok! I will see you at lunch" Leenalee smiled as she waved to Hana…

"Hi there Hana chan" Allen smiled to the little girl as he saw her sit in front of him

"Komichiwa Allen nii chan" Hana smiled as she holds a tray of her foods "Mew"

"How was your day Hana chan?" Lavi asked

"It was good, I been training that I forgot the time" Hana smiled

"Sure you are, because is already almost dinner time and you are very hungry aren't you?" Lavi teased

"I'm not! I'm just…" Hana protested but something cut her in

"Orghhhh…"

"Yes you are! Your stomach just answered it" Lavi teased

"It wasn't me" Hana replied

"It was… me" Allen said as everyone looked at him sweat dropped

"Well let's eat! Before Allen's stomach eat himself" Lavi laugh

"Lavi!" Allen said as he smacked Lavi on the back

"Just kidding, just kidding"

"Haha…" Hana sweat drops as she started to eat her dinner…

"Is raining outside…" Allen said

"Yeah… Is going to be a storm" Lavi nodded

"Guys?"

"Oh hi Leenalee, what's wrong?" Lavi asked

"Did you guys see Hana chan? I couldn't find her anywhere" Leenalee asked worry

"No, we thought that she was with you so…" Allen replied

"That's quite worry, Kanda is almost home" Leenalee said

"So what?" Allen confused but Lavi realized what was that means

"Oh my! If Yuu home and he can't find Hana chan greet him…" Lavi's face started to paled

"He will be mad about this and we really don't want to see it" Leenalee nodded as she sweat drops and the other faces turn to paled

"We must find her fast before Kanda get home" Allen gulps also as everyone

"Guys, what happened?" Komui asked and every one told him the situation as the result, his face turn pale as well even more worst

"We better find her, I want everyone star searching right now! Report to me thought golems and I will mark it off where Hana doesn't there" Komui said as the other nodded…

"She not in her room"

"She not in the storage either"

"What about the garden?" Komui asked

"What the hell do you think that she in the garden in the storming day like this?!" Lavi yell thought the golem

"Ouch! That's hurt…" Komui said as he hides his ears, right now in the office. Komui and Reever looked in the Order's map and around them were about fifteen to twenty golems

"Where could she be? We already mark her favorite spots" Reever wondered

"Hope Kanda haven't back from the mission yet" Komui sigh

"Or we will meet the devil himself" Reever sweat drops also as Komui…

"Tch! Stupid mission, wasting my time" Kanda mumbled, there were no innocence but the mission was quite horrible and with the weather outside… um let's see no innocence plus bad weather equal Kanda not in the good mood 'I'm going to take a bath after this but before that, I must kill Komui for made me wasting of my time' Kanda growl 'Um? Strange, why I couldn't see Hana?' Kanda thought as he walked to the office

"Komui!" Kanda called

"Ah! Kanda! You… you are back!" Komui nearly shouted

"There weren't any innocence" Kanda said

"Well… I'm sorry Kanda, but even so you must report it to me" Komui said

"Kanda… You must be tired… why don't you get back to your room?" Reever sweat nervously

"Y… Yes! Reever was right! You should rest Kanda" Komui said nervously 'Please don't ask about Hana! Please don't ask about Hana! Please don't ask about Hana! Please don't ask about Hana!' Komui and Reever thought/prayed.

"Komui, where is Hana?" Kanda asked 'Damn!' Komui though 'We're death, so death' Reever thought

"She is there!" Both of Komui and Reever pointed at difference directions (Komui pointed to the left and Reever pointed to the right. Oh! Good job)

"Where?" Kanda asked as he folding his arms (Big trouble~)

"She…" Reever confused

"She is in the mission!" Komui said as sweats over his body

"Mission? With who?" Kanda asked

"With … Allen!" Komui smiled nervously, Kanda nearly shouted when he hear Allen and he would shout kind liked "What?! With that Moyashi?!" Kind of but…

"Komui! I can't… Ohhh… Hi Kanda" Allen rush inside the office but when he saw Kanda, he nearly choked. About Kanda, he looked back at Komui

"I was wrong! She was with my sweet Leenalee" Komui started to sweats

"Nii san! Did you… OH! Kanda…" Leenalee run into the office but when she saw Kanda, she liked a lost puppy.

"Alright! With Lavi!" Komui was getting more and more sweats

"Komui! How was… Hi Yuu chan" Lavi smiled nervously as they could felt the cold chill at their necks

"Where. Is. Hana?" Kanda growled dangerously as he looked at Komui. The air in the room was super hot for them, Kanda he looked liked he would unsheathe Mugen anytime to murdered Komui.

"We… don't know" Komui finally answered

"She disappeared after dinner time and…" Reever said but Kanda cut him in

"When she disappeared, it was storming right?"

"Yeah…" Komui and the other nodded

"Tch! I think I know where she is" Kanda said as he walked away "All of you don't have to look for her anymore"

"Wait! Kanda!" Komui called but it was too late, Kanda already left…

'The first time she show her feared of thunder storm, I did comforted her, so that's mean she was…" Kanda walked and he stopped in front of his room 'She was in my room' Kanda took a deep breath and the slowly opened his door and he looked inside. He could see Hana was lying down at the corner of his bed and she was cupped her back as she was shaking in her sleep and she hugged the bunny he gave her tightly as a few tears flow down from her eyes. Kilala was next to her and it looked at her worry "Mew"

Kanda sight and he wiped her tears away as he whispered gently in her ear "Shhh… I'm here, don't worry Hana, I'm here with you now" Kanda wasn't very good person for trying to comforted anyone but he did his best shot. Somehow Hana stopped shaking and a small smiled appeared on her face, Kanda sigh as he went to the bathroom…

After taking a bath, he wears his jean and being a little shirtless liked always. Kanda lie down next to Hana as he hugged her and he tried to comfort her again and before he fell into the sleep, he could hear Hana mumble "Kanda… nii…" And he smiled as he fell into the dark…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMARS POBLEM

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU falcon1loam AND rolanvn

FOR REVIEWS MY STORY


	12. Chapter 12

**My Flower**

Sorry for let all of you waiting, please enjoy the story (^v^)

Chapter 12: What a silly day

The sun was rising and the birds were chirping for a new day, Hana woke up but somehow, she could felt that someone was wrapping around her. Hana opened her eyes slowly and she blushes lightly at the person in front of her. Kanda was sleeping peacefully and he was shirtless liked always this caused Hana blush more and more. Trying her best to get out of Kanda's arms but it wasn't success.

"Um?" Kanda opened his eyes

"Ohaiyo… Kanda nii" Hana blush as she tried to smiled

"Morning" Kanda said as he gets up and out of bed. Hana sigh in relieve but she still had some scarlet blush on each side of her cheeks.

"Kan… Kanda nii"

"Huh?" Kanda looked at her

"Gomenesai" Hana whispered as she looked down

"For what?"

"For sleeping in your room without permission" Hana still looked down

"I don't blame you" Kanda said "You just scared the thunder storm last night, that's all" Hana looked at him and she smiled brightly

"Un! So how was your mission?" Hana asked

"There weren't any Innocence, it just wasting my time" Kanda answered as he took his exorcist coat "You better get change" Kanda said as he looked at her. Hana nodded

"Come on Kilala" Hana called as she went out of the room and she glanced at the lotus in the sand clock before she closed the door. 'Tch! It seems she did pay attention on this…' Kanda thought as he looked at the lotus…

Hana was wearing her round neck white western dress that long to her knees and it had a big blue ribbon wraps around her waist and there was a blue bow behind. 'I wonder what that lotus was supposed to be…' Hana thought as she combed her hair

"I better not ask him right?" Hana looked at Kilala

"Mew"

"That lotus… somehow… it connected to Kanda nii" Hana sigh as she tied her hair in her normal way with her blue ribbons…

After having breakfast with Kanda (in silent) Hana brought some coffee to the science department liked always and Kilala was on her shoulder. Suddenly, Hana could hear Komui's screaming

"Leenalee!"

"Supervisor… let's get back to work!" Reever said as he grasps Komui and dragged him back to work

"Ohaiyo" Hana greeted

"Morning Hana chan" Allen smiled

"What happened?"

"Well it seem that Komui didn't let Leenalee go down town" Lavi answered

"I see" Hana nodded also as Kilala

"Let's me go! Captain Reever! Let's me go! Let's me go!" Komui scream

"Well! I thing this will calm down a little bit" Lavi said

"Huh? Where is Russell?" Allen asked

"Oh! He was also off today. Come to think of it that he said he went to town also" Reever said as his hand still grasps Komui. And the next thing Hana knew that, Komui was shouting and ran out liked crazy

"LEENALEE! I'm coming for you!"

"What was that?" Lavi asked

"I don't know" Allen replied and Hana just sweat drop for what happened also as Kilala…

…

"Um… Why should I follow all of you at the first place?" Hana asked as she, Allen, Lavi and the small team of science department were in town right now.

"Sorry for dragging you into this" Reever rubbed on the back of his head and he laugh nervously

"It's alright" Hana replied

"Right now we need all the help we can get to stop supervisor" Johnny said

"That person… he is totally a sister complex" Lavi paled as he wondered 'Why should I join them?!'

"This is horrible for the town when he take Komuilin II into town" Allen said and the others nodded

"Mew!"

"Kilala? Eh?" Hana wondered and she could see Komui with Komuilin II, both of them were on the house's face (Sorry, I don't know what I should write)

"Komui nii san!" Hana pointed and Komuilin II was about to attacked Leenalee and Russell

"STOP HIM!" Reever yelled

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATES!" Lavi and Allen said in unions as they stop Komui and Komuilin II and this caused an explosion. Right now, Allen and Lavi were holding Komui and Komuilin tightly by their innocence

"Let's me go!" Komui cried with anime tears "I have to exterminate the plague and that's Russell!"

"Don't act anything stupid! You will destroy the whole town if you use Komuilin!" Allen tried stop Komui by reasoned him

"Allen nii chan is right, you shouldn't use Tako chan" Hana nodded

"Hana chan, you are as cute also as my precious Leenalee" Komui said with tears as he looked at Hana and this made every one sigh in relieved because their thing every thing was salted down but they were wrong "That's why…I don't mind destroying a town or two for my Leenalee!" Komui retorted

"His complex run this deep, more than I imaged" Lavi pale and the next thing that Allen destroyed Komuilin II

"My baby! Komuilin II! Allen, you octopus!" Komui cried and the next thing that he holds a bazooka with an evil smiled and demonic aura around him. Hana sweat drops 'Octopus? Tako?!' she thought.

"Bang!" After Komui shoot something on Allen and the smoke was fading Hana eyes wide at Allen

"What is this? I can't get it off!" Allen exclaim at his 'head' or more likely an octopus head

"Haha! He is really an octopus" Lavi laugh

"Oh… Kami sama…" Hana sweat drop also as Kilala

"Now I'll annihilate octopus-Russell, too! ~" Komui said maniacally 'Komui nii san… Kuroii' Hana sweat drops as the science groups were trying to calm Komui down and they successfully when Reever insisted Komui to wait for a while to made sure that Russell and Leenalee weren't dating

"But…" Komui said and this caused every one looked at him, except Allen who was wrestling with his octopus head "If they are indeed dating, I'll eradicate him!" Komui laugh evilly and the other just paled and sigh in a way said that 'I give up!'…

Hana could see Leenalee and Russell went into the man clothing shop and this caused Komui wanted to killed Russell more

"That's Man clothing shop" Lavi said

"They are indeed dating" Komui cried with anime tears and he was holding his bazooka while Reever stopped him.

"They going in there doesn't mean they are dating, Komui nii san" Hana smiled nervously

"She's right chief" Reever said

"Agh! It's too tight! I can't get it off" Allen cried and later, they could see that Leenalee was trying ties on Russell

"I won't allow it! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Komui cried

"Eh! Komui… nii san?"

"I'll use this super-bomb to blow Russell away, planet and allllll!" Komui yelled

"Eh!" "What!" 'He is crazy' Hana paled

"Allen! Extinguish it!" Reever yelled

"Allen is too busy wrestling an octopus right now." Lavi said coolly

"Allen… nii chan" Hana sweat drops as Timcanpy was trying to helped Allen

"Timcanpy! Pull harder!" Allen cried

"Then you do it, Lavi" Reever said and Lavi helped them with his Innocence but Komui did threw an octopus-bomb to the shop and half of the shop was destroyed by him.

"What are you smoking?! Half of the store is destroyed!" Reever yelled as he shook Komui.

"Don't worry! That bomb can only hurt people other than Leenalee and Hana chan!" Komui smiled liked an idiot.

"That is not the problem!" Reever yelled at Komui with pure frustration.

"I can't pull it off…" Allen said helplessly

"This is… so silly" Hana sigh

Later in the peaceful coffee shop (Not for long) Leenalee and Russell accidentally hands touched when they took the sugar and Komui cried as he released his rabbit-bomb. Of coursed, Lavi stopped him with his Innocence and half of the shop was gone

"Supervisor!" Reever who wears a green dress shook Komui

"But they were holding hands!" Komui cried with anime tears

"That's just only an accident" Hana sweat drops "Mew"

"He's going too far" Lavi sigh and Hana nodded as she walked away

"Where are you going?" Lavi asked

"I'm taking for a walk" Hana answered

"But… you might be lost!" Johnny exclaimed

"Is alright" Hana smiled "At this rate, I won't lost"

"Why?" Tapp asked

"Wherever have some explosion you guys will be there" Hana replied with a face said that 'Too easy to find'. 'Yeah… she's right' the others thought and sweat drops

"Beside Kilala is with me so don't worry" Hana smiled sweetly "Bye~ Do your bests to save Russell san" Hana waved as she walked away.

"That was so silly right?" Hana looked at Kilala as they were walking around "Mew"

"I know" Hana smiled nervously and she kept walking until there was another exploded. Hana sweat drops and later, she passed the shop and something catches her eyes. A hank of silver threads, Hana smiled and she bought two hanks of silver threads. Suddenly, the ground was shaking with an explosion 'This is going too far' Hana sigh and she looked at Kilala. Kilala nodded then she changed into her giant form, Hana ride Kilala and she flew away. Hana looked where the explosion was but instant of that she could see Komui was riding something liked Komuilin and it was chasing Russell from the sky

"This is… too much easy to find" Hana sweat drops also as Kilala. Hana could see the science group was chasing Komui who was controlled Komuilin and Leenalee was trying to stopped her brother as well. Later, Allen was also chasing the group with a smaller octopus head 'Poor him' Hana smiled nervously. Suddenly she could see Russell was with Lavi.

"Eh?" Hana confused as Kilala land next to Lavi and Russell who had ropes around him.

"Russell san?" Hana confused

"Oh! Hana, the one Komui chased isn't me, it was an Akuma" Russell explained

"Is alright! Allen nii chan and Leenalee nee chan will take care of it" Hana smiled and she looked at Lavi who looked liked feeling sleeping.

"What a silly day" Hana sigh and she sweat drops…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMARS POBLEM

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU falcon1loam, Tenshin san, Sing chan AND Ashtree kun FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

(^w^)


	13. Chapter 13

**My Flower**

Sorry for the late update, thank you for waiting for me (^w^) Please enjoy your reading time

Chapter 13: The vampire's castle

The night sky were covered by the beautiful stars lights, in the night, it was so quite and the train was breaking the silent by it own sound. In the train, there was a little girl, who had a lovely long cream hair and she was wearing the gray cloak and it tied with a white bow. Hana looked outside the train window, she sight at this mission because this was her first mission without Kanda. Hana not sure about this when Komui called her to supported Allen and Lavi after he received a call from Bookmen. Right now, the most important thing that she worried about was Komui's life. Of course, after Komui ordered her to helped Allen and Lavi, she immediately went to helped them, so why she worried about Komui's life? The answered was Kanda; Kanda had been to the mission at that time and if he came back to the Order and realized that Komui did sent her to supposed Allen and Lavi in the mission, he surely skinning Komui alive or sliced him into pieces and cooked him into sushi and who knows what's else Kanda could do to Komui with his Mugen? Hana smiled nervously as she walked into the village's inn, where Bookmen was waiting for her…

"Konbanwa, Bookmen san" Hana smiled as she greeted him "Mew"

"Good evening, Hana" Bookmen nodded

"Where're Allen nii chan and Lavi nii chan?"

"Those brats are in the castle" Bookmen pointed to the direction of the castle "I wonder is the right thing for them to go there, so I asked Komui to sent someone to support them"

"Who's this?" The mayor of the village, George asked

"My name's Hana, nice to meet you sir" Hana smiled as she gave him a polite bow

"She's going to support those two in the castle" Bookmen replied

"Ohh! A Dark priestess! This time Kroly's sure death!" The mayor cheered also as the villagers followed him 'Dark priestess?!' Hana smiled as she sweat drop

"I'm going to the castle now" Hana smiled as she looked at Kilala "Let's go Kilala"

"Mew" Kilala nodded as she changed her form and Hana ride her to the castle with the awed looked from the villagers.

When she arrived, Hana could see the castle was broke a big part of it, Hana looked at the castle and she could felt the creepy air and aura around it. Kilala looked back at Hana as she tried to tell her something

"Huh?" Hana looked at Kilala and Kilala looked down, Hana followed and she eyes wide, Allen was throwing into castle by the vampire, Hana was shock

"Allen nii chan!" Hana called made the vampire's attention, Hana looked down and she could see Lavi were lying on the rubbles, Kilala land down and Hana rush to Lavi to checked him 'He's fine' Hana relief and then, she looked calmly at the vampire

"Kilala, be with Lavi nii chan" Hana whispered to Kilala as she nodded

"Who're you?" The vampire asked

"My name's Hana, this is my friend Kilala. I'm an exorcist" Hana answered "You must be Kroly"

"Yes, my name's Alester Kroly. So you're a friend of those monsters" Kroly said in a creepy way that's made Kilala growl at him but Hana still remained calm thanks to those meditation times with Kanda.

"Yes… we're not human anymore" Hana closed her eyes "We have difference power, difference life than the normal human. Because we're exorcists" Hana opened her eyes and she looked at Kroly "We couldn't change what we are, we accepted it and we faced it and you… why do you hiding yourself? Why don't you face it?" Hana asked calmly, it seem each words Hana said liked an arrow to him, these arrows stabs his heart. Kroly looked angry at her, he charged at Hana with full speeds and before Hana could do anything, a giant hammer stopped Kroly from hurting Hana

"Lavi nii chan!" Hana looked at Lavi as he holding his Innocence

"Don't Baron me out, old bean" Lavi looked at Kroly "I'm just a little tired that's all. I thought we could have a nice long talk after I kick you ass" Lavi said with a grin on his face then he pointed to Hana, who was standing behind "Beside, I can't let you hurt her, if she has any injury, my friend, he will kill me with his sword"

"Heh! Interesting" Kroly smirk as Lavi attacks him and he dodged by jump up

"Kilala!" Kilala nodded as she let Hana ride on her back and she flew into the air "Pure Light! Phoenix Feathers!" Hana shoot as many yellow and orange feathers toward Kroly and he dodges all of it 'He's fast' Hana eyes wide as she and Lavi attacks Kroly, Lavi used his hammer and Hana shoots her arrows from Kilala to supported him

"You're tough!" Lavi smirk at Kroly and he smirk in returned as they charged against each other

"That was a bit of shock there" Kroly smirk

"You may indeed one of us" Lavi replied

"What?"

"Lavi nii chan?!" Hana looked at him in surprised and Lavi nodded at her

"All the villagers whose blood you drank were Akumas. The only people who could survive drinking Akuma's blood are those immune to their virus, like Allen" Lavi explained and Hana realized what he means

"Just only the one with parasite type that don't die by the virus, that's mean…" Hana looked at Kroly

"Kroly must indeed be the host of Innocence, an exorcist like us" Lavi nodded

"Me? An exorcist?" Kroly confused

"Yeah, you've been subconsciously going after Akumas. The Innocence itself wishes to seek the Akumas out. You just happened to have the same goals"

"That's why the villagers misunderstood him, they thought that he's a vampire" Hana nodded

"Yep!" Lavi smiled then he looked at Kroly "If you like biting Akumas that's much, you should join us and bite all you want" Lavi said and Hana looked at him like 'what kind of invitation like that?!'

The next thing that, Kroly denied Lavi suggestion, Lavi smirk and he activated his level 2 power

"Hana chan, stand back" Lavi said to her and Hana nodded as the responded. The battle continue as Hana supported him by shooting arrows, somehow, Kroly block the hammer by holding it and he swing it around as Lavi was on the other side of the hammer and that's caused Hana and Kilala hit to the wall. Hana fainted and when she opened her eyes, she really didn't believe in her eyes, Kroly was hitting his head on the tree, Hana just stared at him also as Lavi. The next thing that Lavi attack Kroly by his fire circle and Kroly was hit into the castle

"Lavi nii chan… I think you're quite overboard" Hana said as she sweat dropping looked at the new hole on the castle

"Don't worry, I let him off easy" Lavi grin liked nothing happened "Wait! Hana chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Hana looked at him innocently as she wasn't understand him "What's wrong?"

"Nope! Nothing! Hahahaha!" Lavi rubbed the back of his head and he laughs nervously 'Yuu will skin me alive if something happen to her' Lavi though as Hana looked at him confusingly and they rush into the castle, Hana's eyes wide, she stopped immediately as she saw the Akuma's soul, Hana was shaking and it took a while for Lavi to realized. Hana just stood there eyes wide at the sense, Kilala rub her head to Hana, tried to calm her down

"Thanks… Kilala" Hana smiled but it was a fake smiled. Suddenly, the ground was shaking liked an earthquake and next thing that an explode and smoke every where. Before Hana could known what happened, something grapes her and Kilala, she could see a strange giant flowers were holding her, Kilala in the air

"Eh?!"

"The flowers! The flowers are attacking!" Allen cried in desperation

"We didn't get all those damned flowers?!" Lavi cried in anime tears as more and more flowers attacks them

"There're a ton of them!" Allen exclaimed

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Go help your master!" Lavi exclaimed also.

"Allen nii chan" Hana called

"Eh?! Hana chan? You're here too?!" Allen exclaimed

"What happen here?!" Hana cries

"Oh crap! We'll never able help Kro chan!"

"Is there anyway to get out of here?" Hana asked as Kilala was trying to escaped and before Lavi could activated his Innocence, it was took away by the flower

"No~!" Lavi cried and he was eating by the flower

"Lavi!"

"Lavi nii chan!"

"Ahhh! I'm being eaten! Help me!" Lavi cried as he struggling in the flower and Allen was trying to calm him down "Calm down?! If I calm down, I'll be ripped to shreds!" Lavi cries again as Allen explained for him and Hana what to do and what should they do and they all shouted "I-Love-You!"…

…

It took a while for them to escape the flowers suddenly…

"Eh! It's raining?!" Hana looked up to the cell

"Aren't we indoor?" Allen wondered

"Yes, we are" Lavi looked up also

"Eh…" Hana looked at Kroly, who was crying under the rain, Hana felt sad for him. Hearing his sadness and Allen speech to him, Hana looked at him and she smiled to him warmly "Kroly san" Hana smiled as Kroly looked at her with tears still flowing down from his eyes "From now on, you should accept who you are, Kroly san" Hana smiled warmly as more tears from Kroly eyes

"Thank you" Kroly nodded…

While waiting for Kroly, Allen and Lavi, Hana wait outside the window, she looked up to the sky as she hugged Kilala in her kitty form

"Mew?" Kilala looked at her wondering

"I wonder… If Eliade san… was willing to die under Kroly san…" Hana whispered as the breeze flew around both of them and Hana smiled softly "Love… is wonderful isn't?"…

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMARS POBLEM

(^v^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU falcon1loam, Ashtree kun , Guest j AND Murasaki888 FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

(^w^)


	14. Chapter 14

**My Flower**

Hope you guys enjoy (^w^)

Chapter 14: Welcome home

The carriage was riding on the road to town; the view was nice also the weather and the sounds of the natural were always good for everyone. But a sobbing sound ruined the calmness of the natural, four figures sitting on the carriage and they were concentrating to calm one of them stopped crying and sobbing

"Cheer up Kro chan" Lavi smiled "We tried our best. The villagers just wouldn't understand, no matter how much we tried to explain" Lavi tried to comforted Kroly who was crying. Hana sigh as she was wore her grey cloak and Kilala shook it head at the memories before they left the village, even how much they tried the villagers wouldn't listen to them and she did stop Kilala from hurting the village

"They even lumped us in with him" Allen sigh as he raised his eyebrow

"They really don't believe us" Hana sigh as Kilala rubbed her head on Hana's cheek

"Who cares if we can't go back. Home is where the heart is, like they say" Lavi smiled lightly and Hana smiled nervously at him 'Lavi nii chan…'

"Lavi" Kroly cried as he blowing his nose on Lavi's scarves and Hana looked at them sweat dropping

"Krory! Stop it, don't do that! Aaaaah, what the hell?!" Lavi cried as Hana laugh nervously at them and Kroly was crying harder…

…

"Ah! So this is the city isn't it?" Kroly looked in awe as they were on they way to the train station

"You never been to one?" Allen asked

"No, I've been cooped in that castle my whole life"

"Why don't go and look around Kroly san?" Hana smiled

"She's right, we've got time before our train leaves so take your time and explore Kro chan" Lavi nodded as he tapped Kroly's shoulder

"Ah, yes, I think I will. I'll go take a look" Kroly said as he ran away

"See you" Three of them wave to him and they had the same thought 'He's really different when his Innocence is activate' Hana smiled nervously as she looked at Kroly

"Both of you sure that he will be fine? Is his first time in town" Hana looked up the boys as Kilala nodded in agreement

"I think he'll be fine" Lavi smiled

"By the way Lavi. Are you sure Bookmen will be fine on his all?" Allen asked

"Yeah! He said he'll come back the Order after he record the incident" Lavi answered

"Thank you! Please come again!" "Huh?" Allen and Lavi looked also as Hana and they could see Kroly was holding some silly stuffs

"That was a nice shop" Kroly smiled as he walked to them

"Creepy…" Lavi sweat drop as he saw one of the stuff changed from angry face to a creepy laughing face and Hana must nodded in agreement that was so creepy

"This is a fake" Allen said as he took the yellow mask that stick out the tongue smiled

"That isn't impossible! The man said that it was a unique artifact, a mask dating back three thousand years!" Kroly exclaimed as Hana looked behind him, she could see the shop seller was ready took out the similar yellow mask from a bag with many of it inside, Hana sigh

"Kroly san" Hana tugged Kroly's cloak as she pointed to the shop direction and when he looked back, the man hurriedly took the bag and ran away

"OH!"

"Big hammer, small hammer, extend!" Lavi's hammer linger and brought the man back in no time

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'll never do it again! Thank you, come again!" The man exclaimed as he return the money back and he ran away 'If Kanda nii is here, I'm not sure about his life…' Hana smiled nervously as she thought at Kanda

"You have to be careful, Kroly. There are plenty of bad people in the world" Allen smiled as he gave him back the mask

"Understood" Kroly looked down as the three walked away

"He's a bit old to be naïve, isn't he? He's going to have a tough time learning how the world works" Lavi shook his head

"This is the first time he been to town, we can't blame him. He have been cooped in the castle for his whole life, he need to face the world" Hana smiled and when they heard the man introduced the booked for Kroly and he wanted it, Lavi and Allen immediately turn back

"Kroly!"

"Oh! Right!" Kroly immediately return the book to the man 'Kroly san… you need to learn a lot!' Hana smiled nervously as Kilala sweat drop

The train was ringing it own sound as it started to run, Hana was sitting near the window as Kroly looked around in awed

"So… this is a train. It's so amazing! I'm off to see the rest of it" Kroly went to looked around the train. Lavi and Allen sigh as Hana smiled 'I hope he will be fine' Hana thought and she looked out the window 'He just like a child in a big world isn't he?'…

…

"Kro chan, you here?" Lavi called

"Kroly san" Hana looked around as she thought 'How come he could be lost?'

"How could he possibly take three hours to tour such a tiny train?" Lavi wondered

"Surely he can't be lost in a straight corridor" Allen sweat drop

"I think he stuck somewhere in the train" Hana said as she looked around for the man and when they about walked into the next cabin. Hana suddenly felt something dangerous nearly liked the Akuma 'Akuma? But it still different and Allen nii chan left eye should notice any Akuma in the area' she looked around and Kilala seem to noticed this also and when the cabin's door opened.

"Eh?" Hana confused as the dangerous feeling disappeared

"What's wrong Hana?" Allen asked as he looked back

"Nothing" Hana grinned 'May be it just my imagination' "Eh?"

"Kroly!" Allen and Lavi exclaimed as Hana just stared at the view, Kroly was naked and shaking and he only had his red and yellow spots underwear. Hana and Kilala sweat drop 'Kroly… san…'

"Huh?" The man who wearing the classes looked up "Oh, sorry, this aren't the sort of place for kids or little girl. Shall we go one more round, mack?" He ginned

"Oh, well, but then…"

"What are you doing Kroly?" Allen asked as he knee down next to Kroly

"These men invited me to play a game called poker and before I knew it, I'd lost everything! Achoo!" Kroly sneezed and Allen twist his eyebrow as he understand what happened 'They did trick you Kroly san' Hana sigh and when Allen bet his exorcist uniform for Kroly cloths back Hana looked surprised

"O…Oi Allen what are you doing?!" Lavi exclaimed

"Allen nii chan?" Hana looked at him and the man who wear classes laugh

"Fine"

…

Hana looked in awed also as Lavi as she sat on the train's coach next to where Lavi sat on the floor

"Call!" Allen smiled sweetly as he placed the cards down

"A royal straight flush" The three men were sweat dropping and stunned as they had nothing other left than their underwear

"I win again" Allen said innocently

"Ahhh! Dammit!" Three men exclaimed as Hana smiled nervously 'This… is so amusing' "Mew"

"Dammit! One more hand!"

"That's fine, but I'll have to asked you to wash those boxers before you hand them over" Allen said coolly as he shuffling the cards expertly and Hana just stared as no words came from her lips, she just simply stared in awed

"You're amazing, Allen!" Kroly praised and Hana nodded in agreement

"You're doing awfully well here… I thought you were Mr. Unlucky" Lavi whispered

"Well, because I'm cheating" Allen whispered with an innocence smiled of him and Hana was surprised with that information

"Geh! You serious?! I didn't take you of that type!" Lavi exclaimed

"They cheated Kroly in the first place" Allen said as he placed the cards and Hana saw his trick also as Lavi "I never lose at cards, I had to polish my skills to pay off my master various debts"

"Skills? Eh!?" Lavi and Hana faces were paled

"So, I never lose at card. The three of them cheated before, so I'm just paying them back in kind. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Allen laugh evilly as Hana face paled 'Allen nii chan… kuroii'

"Call! Four of a kind!"

"What?!" The three man exclaimed as Hana smiled nervously. After return the man stuffs and said goodbye to them, Hana felt asleep and in her dream, she saw her parent

"Otousan! Okaasan" Hana greeted them cheerfully as Kagome hugged her daughter

"My little flower, I miss you so much!" Kagome smiled

"I miss you too mommy" Hana smiled and she looked at her father, Inuyasha just gave her a proud smiled

"How was our little Hana doing?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm doing fine" Hana smiled 'I better not telling Okaasan and Otousan that Kanda nii found out my secret'

"That's good to hear" Kagome smiled "It seem you are taller a little, did you release your power or something?"

"I gained a new move from my Innocence" Hana grinned and Kagome nodded and they had a family talked for a while, Hana told them stories about the Order and everyone else until she could felt that she was about to wake up

"I wish both of you could see the other" Hana sigh and Kagome just smiled

"When the right time, we will see them" Kagome smiled and Inuyasha nodded

"Do your best Hana" He patted her head and she nodded

"Un! See you later Otousan, Okaasan" Hana waved her hand and the last vision she saw that her parents were waving at her

"Um…" Hana opened her eyes to see Lavi and she was piggyback him "Lavi nii chan?"

"Oh you awake!" Lavi smiled as Kroly were examination by the Gatekepper

"HE'S OUTTA!" The gate cried

"Eh?!" Hana sweat drop because this was so familiar and she off Lavi's back trying to back away, she think that Kanda might cut down again

"Destroy the enemy!" 'Eh! This voice' Hana looked up to the sky as something with three legs jump down as everyone looked stunned

"What's this?" Kroly asked

"Komuilin!" Allen and Lavi exclaimed

"Four!" Komui corrected as he held four fingers 'Not again… another Tako chan?!' Hana sigh heavily as she walked away from the robot 'I have a bad feeling about this' suddenly Komuilin IV attack the boys as Komui shouted in craziness

"Go Komuilin 4! Destroy the enemy!" 'Komui nii san…' Hana sigh and she could see the robot was cooking… 'Omelet?!'

"My God!" Allen stunned as the Robot show the omelet

"Leave it to me! Big hammer, small hammer! Grow, grow, grow!"

"Grow, grow, grow!" The pan that Komuilin hold growth bigger and bigger just liked Lavi's Innocence 'Oh my…' Hana sweat drop as she stood near the gate

"Gyaa!" Lavi fall on the omelet as Komuilin placed vegetables around "What the hell are you doing?!" Lavi yelled and ketchup fall on him "Eh?" Lavi stunned

"And so, our special, the Lavi omelet, is finished" Komui introduced

"Shut up! Idiot!" Lavi shouted 'This is… so ridiculous' Hana sweat drop and she could see Leenalee 'I have no other choice then' Hana sigh and when Leenalee stopped Komui Hana activated her Innocence

"Phoenix's fire" Hana shoot the arrow with the fire twisted around it and Komuilin was destroy before anything could happened

"Komuilin 4… 4…4…4" Komui cried as Leenalee and Hana apologies to Kroly 'I should do it sooner' Hana thought as she walked in and she could felt Kanda's aura, he wasn't in the good mood and Hana smiled as she saw Kanda

"Kanda nii" Hana smiled and Kanda looked at her when he heard her voiced

"Hana" Kanda walked to her as his death aura disappeared "How was your mission?" Kanda knee down so he could met her eyes level, his voice was showing caring and worry over her

"It was fine and what did you do to Komui nii san after I left?" Hana asked "Mew"

"Not much, I turned him into a cocoon and hang him in the middle of the hall" Kanda answered as Hana sweat drop also as Kilala "Anyway! Okairi, Hana" Kanda smiled to her as she gave him her grin

"Tadaima"

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND SORRY IF I HAD ANY GRAMMARS POBLEM

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY THANK YOU falcon1loam, Tenshin san AND XxYingxX FOR REVIEWS MY STORY

(^w^)


End file.
